One True Love
by seclinalunica
Summary: A young Pharaoh Seti has a heavy burden upon his shoulders; the crown of Egypt. With so much responsibility and power, comes no time for love. Yet a certain Egyptian girl captures the man's heart and mind; and Pharaoh's true feelings begin to blossom towards the young woman. With constant commotion around him, can he make time for love, and capture the woman's heart forever?
1. Confrontations

**AN: New story, and first Prince of Egypt story. Please read, review, follow, favourite and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter one: Confrontations<span>

Pharaoh brought the striped crook upon his left hand with great force. He squeezed tightly for a quick moment, attempting to contain his anger upon his one, and only son behind him; only fourteen years of age. Pharaoh turned around to face the heir of the throne. The current King of Egypt was tall and slender, much like his son; but much bigger, because of age. He wore the traditional royal garments and khat headdress that the Egyptian Pharaohs before him wore in times of war and peace. He stood straight with great posture, in time, hoping that his son would take after him. Pharaoh looked down upon his son from the throne; a strong scent of incense filling the vast air. An irritated look was plastered on his face, wondering what on Earth he was to do with the child. Sometimes, Pharaoh wished that he could disown the kid; and offer him to the Hebrew slaves; but he knew that he couldn't bring himself to do such a thing; and he wouldn't do such a thing, for he loved his son more than Egypt itself.

"Tell me, my son, how on Earth did the gods give me such a ruthless, destructive and rambunctious son; who cannot keep his hands tied behind his back?" He said as he tapped the crook against his hand repetitively, "Well, Seti, why don't you answer that question for me?"

The Pharaoh examined his son further. He too, was dressed in traditional garments for a Prince of Egypt. He was also poised, like his father, but obtained a slight slouch that his father was sure to rid of in the next few years. The young prince was nothing but legs, skinny as a rail, and possessed several sharp features defining his hands and face. His cheekbones were so sharp you could cut your hand with one swift movement. When he was in a neutral state of mind, his expressions were misinterpreted as sinister, that drew many of the Egyptian civilians away; but when socializing or committing acts of unreason, he obtained several animated features; especially in the eyes, and mouth.

Seti sighed, "Maybe it's because my hands **are** tied behind my back."

Pharaoh shook his head; unsettled by his son's response. "Seti, I understand that there are a limited amount of royal children your age in the palace; and that you are allowed by your own free will to do as you please, but to…a…point!" Pharaoh drew closer to the prince. "I do not know what your meaning of the word "fun" is, but artwork on my face is not amusing; and it is not respectful towards me, or any other Egyptian. You should know that every statue is sacred; god or no god. You've also dumped sacred oils upon our priests, and guards. Not to mention that you purposely broke artifacts that is older than our ancestors. Why don't you tame the horses, and become a chariot racer like the other kids your age? It is a noble sport."

"I don't like racing, Father. Senet is my sport, and I'm quite good at it; neither you nor mother attempt to join my version of "fun"."

Pharaoh frowned, "Are you telling me that I'm a terrible father?"

Seti placed a palm against his cheek. "Father, I'm a more artistic individual. And in your eyes, my artwork is vandalism, when in truth, it is spectacular." He pointed a finger at his father. "You've seen my finished work; and in addition, I've assisted the noble painters with their murals in the sacred temples. Yet you are blind to my talents. Not one complement; not one! "

Pharaoh spread his arms, "Son, I'm not blind to your talents, but I need you to focus on more important matters; like the throne. I'm very old, and you know that my many health problems will affect my future, sooner than expected. Seti, when you are eighteen, I will most likely be dead; and at that waking moment, you will be the morning and the evening star." Pharaoh approached his son with soothing words, and placed a bare hand upon Seti's shoulder. "That's four years away, and you still have much to learn. My teachings keep you from the other young people, but you have to understand that it's for the greater good of Egypt. I will not allow you to be astray."

"I understand Father," Seti said while looking down at his feet. "I hope I'll live up to your expectations."

Pharaoh spoke in a deep tone, "You will live up to my expectations, my son. You've learned much these past two years. You aren't a royal child anymore; you are a young man. I see that you've assisted many in Egypt, and have shown true leadership. You are making quick decisions on your own; though many are not good and thoughtful ones. Remember Seti, that the things you do will affect others in the future; good or bad. Promise me this: When you are the morning and the evening star, please make good commands." There was a slight pause before Pharaoh continued. "I already see a true king in front of me at this very moment. And please, don't tear this Empire down when I've passed. You're dismissed."

Heavy bricks soon fell upon Seti. He made many promises to his father; most he wouldn't keep. Suddenly, the thought of becoming the ruler of Egypt was unbearable.

There was a young woman, lying on a comfortable red couch, looking at the ceiling above her. She constantly wondered how much longer she'd be lying there in that position; while the young Prince of Egypt moved his paint brush along the canvas with quick, and swift movements.

"Lara, please don't move," Seti said bluntly.

The young Egyptian girl whined, "When can I move?"

"When I say so," he said in a deep, monotone voice.

"You seem upset," she commented.

Seti laid his eyes upon the woman in front of him. She was a year older than he. And it was odd; considering that they were to be an arranged marriage. They had been childhood friends, and royal children all of their lives. Lara's father was a General for the Pharaoh, and so they were forced upon each other, ever since the beginning of their time. The two companions were to be husband and wife when of age, and it was to be, whether they liked it or not. Lara was the perfect woman no doubt; and Seti would not deny it. She was shorter than the prince; and she obtained such a thin figure, that Seti wondered if that body type was good for her health. Lara's eyes were a crystal blue, and her smooth hair was a silky black, that shone like the night stars. Seti continued to examine his future wife as he continued to paint her. There were mixed feelings about the relationship, though. They were childhood friends; and the thought of marrying a childhood friend was distasteful. Seti crossed his fingers. With good luck, he might find someone else to hold near and dear to his heart, when he was of age to wed.

"I'm a little upset," he replied.

"About your father?" she stated; right on target. "I'm guessing that you caused trouble again in Egypt."

Seti continued, "He didn't appreciate my Egyptian artwork upon his face."

"I saw that," she laughed, "A beautiful and hairy moustache it was. And the eyes, the pupils, were parted in a way that was rather…disturbing."

"It's hilarious, and it is on there for the rest of his days," he stated. Seti changed the subject, "I need male friends Lara. The only people I'm allowed to see are royals; who include you and your friends. They are all girls!"

Lara gazed upwards, "You do have male friends."

Seti sighed, "I know, but they are all middle aged men, who are coincidentally exceptional friends with my father." Seti paused for a moment; applying one last colorful stroke before setting down the thin tipped brush. "I have a question, Lara."

Lara didn't move her body, yet she moved only her head towards the prince. "Yes Seti?"

"What do you think of us getting married? I mean, we are childhood friends. Don't you think that would be a little, weird?" Seti frowned, looking much like his irritating father. Lara couldn't help but notice the resemblance. She placed a hand on her lips and laughed, "Seti, people like us can change the world; we are young. Your parents don't expect you to marry a woman such as me. They expect you to carry tradition. I'm more of a guideline. You will know when the right person crosses your path."

"And who is that right person?"

Lara smiled, "It's when you bow down to her. The only mortal that could bring Pharaoh down to his knees, is the right person." She ended the subject by freezing into her previous position. "And I agree with your father. Stop trying to amuse yourself, and rather start exploring the world a bit more; you might discover more than what you already know."

"I'll keep that in mind," Seti said as he gently picked the brush from its original holder and dipped it in black pigment. He smiled with glee as he finished the last stroke, "Done."

_Chapter two coming soon..._


	2. The First Meeting

The First Meeting:

Two years later, Seti found himself upon a balcony, looking at Egypt below; and in the distance, he could see the Hebrew slaves, working harder than ever on the statue of the Pharaoh; himself. Yes, he was Pharaoh now, the ruler of Egypt, and at the age of sixteen. His father was found dead one night; the healers said that his heart just gave out; and it was his time to pass on into the next life; which meant that it was Seti's time to rule the next generation. He had been the King of Egypt for over a few months, and grief has never stricken the royals so frequently; for Lara turned her card in as well; and joined his father. She was racing, the noble sport his late father called it, when she was bucked from the chariot and trampled on by other racers. Seti was heartbroken; he lost someone that he cared about deeply; someone who understood him, and wasn't scared of his presence in the slightest. Now that he was Pharaoh, he was always stressed, and always worried about making decisions that could affect Egypt for eternity. He wished nothing, but good among the Empire, but as young as he was, he didn't seem to be catching the hearts and minds of his people; for he was young. Many of the elders thought that there should be a temporary ruler. Apparently, his mother didn't think so; but the general was nice enough to be Seti's advisor by volunteer. Pharaoh continued to stare into the horizon; in which the sunset was drawing near. Suddenly, a hand was quickly placed on his shoulder, causing him to jump.

"Sorry to have scared you son," a woman whispered. It was his mother.

"Good evening mother," he greeted, with no sensual tone in his voice.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked. There was no reply. She continued to hover around the young king's shoulders, "Please Seti, speak to me. You haven't been yourself lately. You've been awfully quiet, and have seemed to be growing cold. You and I have drawn apart."

"Mother, I know that you want quality time with your son, but I'm not a child anymore; I'm Pharaoh. I don't have time for games or casual talk. This is the first time I've had time alone since coronation. And now you're ruining that special time for me!" Seti stared at the evening sun. His eyes grew heavy minute by minute; easily forgetting that his mother was there behind him, watching his every move. He'd hoped for a scolding, but instead a deeply saddened mother, yearning for her son said:

"Seti, I feel as if you don't love me anymore."

Seti turned to his mother faster than the speed of light; causing her to flinch slightly. He spoke, "How dare you say such a thing! I love you more than any woman on this entire planet. What am I saying? You are my world, mother. But, you just don't get it. I'm here in the palace, being berated by high priests and Senators alike; and they're all waiting for me to make a mistake; it's stressful! And I'm afraid that I will make a terrible mistake, and break that promise I made to father long ago."

Seti's mother knelt to his level, "Son, we all make mistakes; and we will make the worst at least once in our lifetime. And you know full well that I've even done so. You're young, but not the youngest king. And people are cruel," she paused for a moment, locking her eyes on Seti, who was going to let the truth be told, "Many in our kingdom will hate you; even the people that stand beside you on the throne. But there is good that comes from those poor mistakes. When a door closes, a window opens." Seti's mother placed a hand under his chin, and lifted it ever so slightly. "Just remember, that out of all the mortals in Egypt, I'm still your number one fan, who will always be on your side till the end of time."

Without hesitation, the young Pharaoh grasped tight around his mother's waist. His missed his father, he missed Laura, and he missed the title, Prince of Egypt. Pharaoh's mother could feel hot tears drop onto her robe. She glanced at her son, and slowly wiped the many tears rolling from his dark eyes.

He hiccupped, "I…I can't do it mother…I'm too young…I'm stress…stressed out! What if I destroy the empire as we speak? Oh, I don't think I can do it mother, I need help!"

"You need to relax, son. And your advisor is there beside you; willing to help you in any way possible. Your father died unexpectedly; neither I nor he expect you to be wise and experienced like your father. It's normal to feel this way. Your father took the throne when he was thirty, and just like you, he cracked. Isn't it funny to see that gruff man in the same position as you are now; cradled in his wife's arms? Isn't it funny?"

Seti smiled, "Yeah, it is."

"I'm so very proud of you Seti, but the hardest isn't over yet, my love. You haven't even sentenced anyone to death yet."

The last few words that his mother had said that night played in his mind like an echo in a cave. The next day, Seti sat by the edge of the river; this was located near the back of the palace. He was all alone; attempting to escape the clutches of the army leaders and high priests. Their eyes were always upon him. He couldn't do this, or that; his hands were truly tied behind his back. All he'd ever done as Pharaoh was sit upon the throne, being greeted by foreigners, other politicians and Hebrews. Oh, god, how he hated those slaves; too many demands. Maybe his heart was truly growing cold. There were approximately one hundred visitors who entered his presence that day, and there was still a banquet to attend to that night. As once the prince, he was able to wander the land of Egypt as he pleased, but now as Pharaoh, he was limited access to many of the town's people without a servant and more than a handful of guards. Even at this very moment, there were eyes, peering in the distance, as he quietly twirled his finger into the Nile River. Pharaoh Seti hugged his knees, and prayed to the gods for support. He asked for a blessing –

BAM!

Startled, Pharaoh quickly rose to his feet, and turned his body round in order to see the commotion. Seti peered over his shoulder, and saw none other than a small, slender woman, innocently picking up the many pieces of a traditional blue vase she carried. He could see the puddles of water from underneath her feet; meaning that she slipped and fell. Pharaoh's eyes followed the woman as she gained her composure. The young girl clasped her head, dazed and confused.

"Madam, are you alright?" Seti questioned, "You're injured."

She looked forward to see the king before her; she looked terrified. The woman quickly fell to her knees, and bowed humbly. "My Lord Pharaoh, please forgive me for trespassing your property without your consent."

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Seti shook his head, as he let out a deep sigh.

The young woman gazed towards Pharaoh Seti with her hands clasped together; looking as if she was praying to the many gods above. Pharaoh examined the woman from head to toe, and there was no doubt in his mind that she was beautiful. Seti guessed that she was younger than he, by one or two years. Like Lara, she was well…perfect, more than perfect, except her beauty seemed natural rather than forced. The woman obtained black eyes; she was dressed in a typical Egyptian dress. She obtained silky, black hair that was curled slightly at the tips. Her lips were plump, and the words that spilled from her mouth felt calming, "Please, hear my words. My friend played a cruel, cruel trick on me. She hid my mother's treasured vase in your palace. Mother would kill me if she found her ancient vase moved from its original position; my fault or not!"

"Oh," he replied, "It sounds like you have an interesting mother indeed."

She chuckled with hesitation as she rubbed the back of her bruised head, "And now, the vase is broken. So what does it matter?" The woman's eyes grew wide when she realized of whom she was speaking to once again. Casual talk was unheard of in confrontation with the King of Egypt; especially from a mere civilian. "I'm sorry to have trespassed your territory. Please do not harm me."

"It's alright," he murmured as he accompanied his whispers with a wave of his hand. With a deep, roaring voice, he spoke, "I pardon you. You may leave now."

And she acknowledged that order. The girl quickly snatched the bits and pieces of the vase, and attempted to quietly leave the scene, until Pharaoh stopped her in her tracks. "Miss, what's your name?"

"My Lord Pharaoh, I wish not to offend, but why do you want to know such a thing; for I am just a humble civilian?" She asked, placing a hand upon her chest.

Seti couldn't seem to give an appropriate answer to the question, but this:

"You should know that I'm extremely new at this Pharaoh stuff. Trust me, because of my age; I only have an advisor to guide me through this burden. But I promised my father several things; which included living up to his expectations. And in order for me to reach those expectations, it is proper for me to get to know the Egyptian people; though not on a personal level. I'm ruling the entire country, and it's hard every single waking moment. I'm always trying to please the country, the empire and the town's people." The Pharaoh crossed his arms, and drew a sigh. "Anyways, my previous statement was more of a command rather than a question." He said, brushing his sandaled feet along the shallow water.

The lost dame replied, whilst bowing her head. "Good evening, my Lord. This will never happen again. And if you must know, my name is Tuya." Then, before Pharaoh Seti could blink twice, she turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

_"Tuya," _He thought,_ "What a pretty name."_

_Chapter 3 coming soon..._

_In the mean time don't forget to favourite and review._


	3. Pharaoh's Friend

Please R&R :)

* * *

><p><span>Pharaoh's Friend:<span>

It was a couple of years later, after his coronation, that things in Egypt were finally silent. Pharaoh Seti was of age; in which many of the people surrounding soon dwindled from his throne. They trusted his judgments for the better good of Egypt, and were beginning to see a true leader. Still, Pharaoh's job was tiresome, but over the years, he gained numerous experiences that helped him cope with stress; though his mother continued having concerns about his welfare. Her son was sensitive in a way that only a mother could know; but as years passed, she quickly noticed his blood growing cold. Seti was a gentle soul; but many feared him because of his strong presence. The politics in Egypt accepted him, and didn't fear him in the slightest; yet the rest of the population did. He did not know what part of him they were afraid of, but eventually he would have to face the people of Egypt; hoping that the senseless running would stop. He did not want to be feared like the grandfather he never knew. He wanted to be a strong-willed, yet humble Pharaoh who wanted nothing more than good welfare upon the people.

Seti's worrying mother feared the worst. He had been a part-time Pharaoh for the last three years, but at last the reigns were free, and now he was fully in-charge of Egypt; and yet he still hasn't brought justice. He'd never sentenced a man to death. Seti's mother feared that day. If she were still alive, she wouldn't have been surprised to see her son weeping against her chest.

Pharaoh stood by his throne. He looked down at the General and Senator before him, and scowled. "I told you that the banquet of the people shall continue; what don't you get?"

The Senator tapped his fingers together. It was unnatural to no longer be in assistance. He was now on the sidelines. "But if we do so, then the Hebrews" –

"So the Hebrew people get a day off, what's the concern?" Pharaoh interrupted, and directed his attention to the General. "What's the stress?"

The General answered, "Sir, if we let the many guards who keep that area of Egypt humble go to this major gathering, then the Hebrews might plan something awful."

"Like what?" Pharaoh said, irritated.

"Attack the people. Murder you! Throw a rebellion!" The Senator answered bluntly.

Pharaoh quickly pointed his crook at the man. "The Hebrew people would never do such a thing, and you know it!" Seti took a deep breath. "Fine, if it will please you two, shall I push the banquet to a later time?"

"Seven at least," The Senator replied.

The General was smart, and stayed quiet for the rest of the conversation, while Pharaoh didn't hesitate to unleash his fury at the Senator. After a long rant about responsibilities, Pharaoh stopped, and thought for a moment, placing the crook below his chin, and sighed. "Seven it is then. Go now, I do not want to see either of you until that time."

Furious, The Senator stormed from the vast room; whilst the General was sophisticated enough to bow to the Pharaoh before turning the leave the scene. Pharaoh stood on the throne alone, gathering his many thoughts, when his mother entered the room, and stood before him. "My lord." She bowed.

Pharaoh Seti acknowledged. "Good afternoon mother. What would you like?"

Seti's mother clasped her hands together. "Seti, you've been Pharaoh for two years, and now that you are of age, I think that it is time to truly set your path."

"Set my path? And to what does that concern?"

Pharaoh's mother smiled as she spread her palms, "Marriage and children, of course."

Seti was quick to answer, "Marriage, and children. I don't know, mother. I'm not interested in those matters, yet."

His mother begged to differ. "As Pharaoh, it is your business; and you should be interested. After all, you will need to produce a son, eventually."

"Produce one," Pharaoh started, standing with great posture; his hands held firmly behind his back. "So I cannot make a son out of love?"

"Of course you can, and you will," his mother answered gently.

Pharaoh continued, "Is this going to be arranged?"

His mother bit her lip, "My son, I know how you feel about love. I have a variety of women; many different choices; and they are all of noble blood. You can meet them all at the banquet. I gave birth to you, so I know you. Remember, you're Pharaoh Seti. You can't just go wandering the streets, and marry a random Egyptian girl."

Pharaoh Seti looked to the side. He turned around, towards the throne, and slumped into the special chair. "I'll make you a deal mother."

"What?" she said in complete surprise.

Pharaoh placed the crook against his chest. "If I don't find someone in the next two years, I will take a wife of your choice? Does that sound like a deal?"

"Do you promise me?" She said, pointing a finger.

"Is it a deal?" he repeated the question.

His mother bore a sly expression. "Isn't it sad, that I don't want you to win?"

"Not at all," he said. "It's not the first time, and it won't be the last. Go now, I'll see you tonight."

* * *

><p>It was ten past seven, and the banquet was so far, a success. The Pharaoh had arrived long before, and was greeted by several Egyptians, royals and citizens alike; standing together as one united. It pleased the Pharaoh greatly, to see two different societies standing together. That was what Egypt was all about; equality. Earlier, Pharaoh entered the room wearing the Nemes headdress; a traditional crown passed down by generations of former Pharaohs. He only wore it for ceremonies and special occasions. He wore the blue and gold robes, with a waist band of the same color tied around his upper body. He hung the traditional crook over his arm, and for the first time, placed the false beard upon his chin. Tonight, he looked like the true King of Egypt.<p>

Pharaoh welcomed the people with upmost gratitude, and promised them good company and a splendid dinner. After his quick words, the citizens of the inner city helped themselves to a great dinner filled with traditional foods that one could savour. Pharaoh, again, could sit by nobody except nobles; but it was his chance after dinner to walk amongst the people. Upon the banquet table, Seti talked casual talk with the General, speaking of family, and friends rather than work. Just then, a long hand touched his shoulder blade. He looked up, gawking at his mother, noticing a young woman beside her. She introduced the young girl.

"Seti, this is Katrina, a noble daughter of the Governor; one of many. I would like you to speak with her."

Seti nodded at his mother, who was already playing the game, and chuckled, "Alright." Seti rose to his feet, and held out his left arm; gesturing for the woman to accept it. She did, and he led her to the middle of the grand hall; where many Egyptians gracefully danced to the beautiful music surrounding the environment. They interlocked their fingers with one another, and moved in time with the sweet music.

Seti started, "So Katrina; how's the banquet thus far with you?"

"I'm not fond of social gatherings," she answered, shaking her head. The black wig upon her head was slightly sliding from its position on her scalp. "Forgive me for saying this, my Lord, but I think your mother is up to no good. I'm too young to marry! Unfortunately, I must deny this request."

Seti smiled gleefully, "That's understandable. It's my mother's work, not mine. Honestly, I don't want to marry until I'm twenty. I'm in no rush."

"Oh, thank you for understanding." Katrina drew a sigh of relief.

The two continued to dance, but they were silent now; unable to make eye contact. Seti glanced around the vast room, looking for his mother; attempting to tell her that this relationship was in shambles. They had only talked for a couple of minutes, and rejected each other within the first thirty seconds. Seti wondered if he was going to win the fight with his mother; it was going to be a long two years. Pharaoh Seti carried on, again, spotting around the room, distracting himself from the awkwardness of the woman, when he set his eyes upon familiarity.

He spotted a beautiful Egyptian woman, dancing with another man. She didn't look particularly happy about it. She was resting her head on his shoulder, staring into the distance with dead eyes. It was saddening to see such a beautiful woman far from enjoying a spectacular event.

"I must let you go now," Seti mumbled to Katrina. He politely thanked her as they released their grasp, and parted ways. He watched Katrina make her way back to the table of nobles. Once there safe and sound, Pharaoh quickly neared the couple he set his eyes upon. Pharaoh touched the man's shoulder, and slowly parted him from the woman.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but I don't think you are pleasing the woman in the slightest. Here take my hand," he said, now directing his attention towards the woman. She gawked at him with surprise, as he clasped her hand within his, tightly, and danced with her. The two made their way back the middle of the dance floor. And she didn't reject his actions; partly because she was in the presence of Pharaoh; and partly because she was in complete and utter shock. Finally realizing that she was dancing with the Pharaoh, she'd wondered if he'd mistaken her for another woman. She stayed silent for the most part as she locked her precious eyes with his.

Seti broke the silence, "How's the night been for you?"

"Uh," she stuttered. "Gr…Great. Thank you for holding this wonderful feast for us…it was quite delicious."

"Don't be afraid. I'm not that scary," he said with pure sarcasm. But the woman didn't seem impressed by the joke; for he could understand her way of thinking. Other kings before Seti were cruel as to sacrifice their own people. Seti apologized, "I'm sorry. That joke kind of backfired."

"My Lord, I think you've mistaken me for another woman." she said. "Pharaohs don't approach neutral Egyptian girls." She attempted to release herself from his grasp, but Pharaoh refused to let go.

"I haven't mistaken you." Seti reassured, "I know who you are, and that's why I approached you."

Seti caught the woman by surprise.

"You're Tuya, are you not?"

She slowly nodded, "You do remember."

"I don't know how any man would forget a stunning name such as yours." He sweet talked Tuya, "It's getting late, and there isn't much time before I must return to the royal table. Please, could you do me a favour?" He asked.

"What would you like?" She questioned.

Seti answered, "At nine o'clock, stay still at your table. I'll be sure to take you home tonight. A woman such as you shouldn't be wandering alone in the dark."

Tuya pinched herself, hoping that this was all a dream.

She challenged, "What are you trying to gain from this? Is this a cruel joke?"

"Listen," he rolled his eyes, "I need a friend, and I really do. I need a friend that I can casually talk to; and who is around my age. I need a playmate; someone that I can play games with, like Senet. And to me, you look like an only child who needs a little bit of fun in her life. You look like someone down to Earth, rather than materialistic."

"Why, I'm flattered." She blushed.

Pharaoh chuckled, "I'm not who you think I am. You seem very afraid of me. But despite my vicious looks, lies a trouble maker."

She laughed, "Alright, you've won me over. I'll stay still at my place, and you can take me home by chariot at nine."

Pharaoh raised an eyebrow, "That can be arranged."

They parted ways, but time was quick. Pharaoh continuously glanced at the dial; impatiently waiting for the rest of this night to be a splendid one. Honestly, it was love at first sight. And it was for those past two years. Last year, he'd attempted to search for the woman, but it was almost impossible to track her down. So he'd given up until tonight. But first, he needed to examine her further; for there was more to love than just looks itself.

Potential friends it was. She seemed like a nice girl; but unfortunately, there were barriers between them. If he wanted to be in her presence, he'd have to either order her to the palace, or disguise himself amongst the other Egyptian people. He'd pick the latter any day. Nine was upon them, and so Pharaoh excused himself from the other royals. They, of course, asked where he was going to, as he was leaving earlier than usual. But he did not answer; he pretended not to hear as he left the scene. He approached an empty table where Tuya was to stay. He crept through the shadows, praying that no one would see him. Out of every Egyptian, he was the sore thumb, so it was hard to be stealthy; but once he was away from the very presence of the royals, the crown was sure to come off. Seti approached the empty table, luckily not seen, and examined it thoroughly. On it were crumbs, and left over food on golden plates. The chairs were parted, and the night sky overshadowed the vacant area. Pharaoh sighed as he stared at the empty chairs around the table. She didn't stay put like he politely asked of her. Was she afraid of him like all the others, or –

"So you did show. You are a Pharaoh that doesn't lie. One that keeps his word," an individual said as it appeared from the shadows. "I thought you would have forgotten."

"Tuya," Seti smiled. "I thought you left."

"Come on," she waved. "I overheard you tonight; saying that you've never truly explored the cities." she whispered, "Follow me."

Seti nodded. "I know the best way out," he said as he trailed the young lady. It wasn't long before he took lead. "This way," the two slipped into the darkness. After making several sharp turns throughout the grand palace, he mumbled to himself, sometimes even telling Tuya that she was too slow. Biting his cheek, he quickly grasped her hand; Tuya gasped behind him; luckily he didn't hear her embarrassing expression. The two companions carried on, running carelessly inside the palace. Pharaoh whispered, "We are almost there. Over here." He said, as they arrived at a small door, hidden in the corner of the corridor. He opened it. "Lady's first." Suddenly, the young man and woman found themselves outside. Seti gazed forwards, and pointed a finger towards a semi-large wooden building in the distance. "There, follow me."

Seti ran on the sand unexpectedly, continuing to hold young Tuya's hand. Minutes had passed, but to Tuya, they felt like hours; but those exhausting minutes were worth it; they finally arrived to their destination. Seti entered the building with great pride, but Tuya gasped when she observed the many horses and chariots that awaited them. A man, dressed down, quickly turned the corner, and noticed Pharaoh Seti and the young girl beside him. "Pharaoh," he nodded. "You are a tad late."

Seti ignored his comment, "Where's your horse?"

"Follow me. He's outside, patiently waiting for you two."

They followed the man outside, and witnessed a majestic horse attached to a wooden pole. A large wagon, piled with straw, was attached to the animal. Seti grew extremely impatient, and didn't hesitate to jump into the wagon. Straw flew in several directions; which made Tuya laugh uncontrollably. She wondered why on Earth she was so scared of the man, when in reality he was a high spirited person. The reality was the title 'Pharaoh'; and that title can be extremely hostile. One simple order could sentence you to death.

Tuya couldn't help, but also jump into the wagon. When she lay still, Seti turned towards her, and smiled; luckily she wasn't looking; only at the vivid stars. There was a sudden jolt, and the two friends could feel the wheels move beneath them.

"Where to?" the man asked whilst leading the horse on his stool.

Pharaoh Seti pointed in the distance, "There! To the golden city."

_Chapter 4 Coming Soon..._


	4. Just Friends

**AN: Read, comment and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Just Friends<span>

The man leading the horse nodded at Seti's statement then focused on the trail ahead of him. As the wagon continued moving, Pharaoh sat up straight, taking the Nemes from atop his head. He placed it neatly between Tuya and himself; making a wall. Tuya took a better look at the man. He had a full head of hair, believe it or not. It was short, black, and slicked back; not a strand of hair lay in front of his eyes. Pharaoh directed his attention towards Tuya.

"Why are you doing this again?" Tuya started.

Seti replied, squinting as he spoke, "Because I want freedom, and because I want to get to know you a little bit more."

Tuya sat up, concerned, "Only friends, right?"

"Only friends," Seti repeated, placing his right hand near his heart; the other, slightly bent in the air.

"My lord, I" –

Seti quickly placed a finger on her lips; gently pressing. "Please, since we are friends, call me Seti."

Tuya smiled. "Seti, that's a nice name."

"Tell me a little bit about yourself," Seti said, starting a quick and easy conversation.

Tuya answered, "I'm a humble village girl. My mother and father died two, long years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Tuya dismissed, "But I live with my grandmother. Together, we own a flower shop. We don't make too much money, but we make enough to get by."

"What's your grandmother like?" Seti asked; staring at the straw between his feet, and sandals.

"Weird," Tuya shrugged. "In her own words, she says that all men are idiots, and that I should never marry a man; he will corrupt me. And who knows; she might be right."

A thought entered Seti's mind. "What if she saw me with you tonight? What would happen? What would your grandmother say?" Seti asked with curiosity.

Tuya chuckled. "She'd probably drop dead. Especially because I'm with the Pharaoh of Egypt!" she shrieked, filling her veins with excitement. "I really can't believe I'm sitting with the king in a pile of hay, basically in the middle of nowhere. It is just unreal!"

Pharaoh Seti took control, "You have no idea how good it feels to be out of that palace."

Tuya scratched the side of her head, "So, you've never left?"

Seti shook his head, "When I was the Prince of Egypt, I could wander anywhere and everywhere, including the Hebrew ghetto. But now that I'm Pharaoh, it has all changed. I can't leave the vicinity without bodyguards, or servants begging to carry me on a chair. When I'm an older man, I will enjoy that luxury, but as a young pup; I want to explore the world. But there's a wall; and hopefully, having a friend on the other side of that wall will truly be there to help me explore that part of the world."

"You are a little sneak, aren't you?" Tuya raised an eyebrow.

Seti smirked, "You could say that."

"We're here," the rider stated.

Both Tuya and Seti quickly sat straight, and examined their surroundings. They found themselves in the inner city of Egypt; a couple of kilometres away from their previous destination. Without warning, Seti jumped from the wagon, and snatched the young woman's hand. She grasped it with full force, as Seti jolted her forwards. Tuya yelped as Seti caught her. Seti placed Tuya back on her feet. For a moment, he let her gather her composure, and fix her robes; ridding of the many wrinkles and creases. After, Pharaoh reached back inside the wagon and grabbed his striped crown. He placed the Nemes close to his chest. Seti glanced in front of him, and viewed the small village; all was quiet.

"This way," Tuya whispered, but be silent. People are sleeping by this time."

"Where are we going?" Pharaoh asked.

"My place," she said, "Hurry."

Seti hurried along with Tuya as she led him discreetly through the many twists and turns within the streets. After minutes of constant running, Seti was beginning to grow tired. "Are we almost there?" he questioned, exhausted.

Tuya laughed, "It's alright Pharaoh. We've arrived." Tuya placed a hand under her chin. She pointed a finger towards a door. Seti examined the structure in front of him. The house was small; but big enough for a family of three. It was made of stone; like all the others; and it was only .0000000001% the size of Pharaoh's kingdom. Tuya pushed the wooden door lightly; it creaked. She placed a finger on her lips, and smiled sleekly, "Alright, now unlike your palace, there are no secret doors and windows. Grandmother is asleep. You cannot make a single peep, until we reach the attic. Got it my Lord?"

Seti clenched his fists in frustration. "It's Seti, Tuya."

"Sorry, sorry," she repeated, her hands rose in surrender. "It's a little weird calling you by your name." Tuya entered the house first. She gazed at the foyer, to see if there was a single movement inside the dim house. Seti slowly trailed behind the woman, touching the stone walls, attempting to stay on his toes, and not to disturb the peace. To Seti's surprise, it was impossible to not make a noise inside that structure. There were several vases, pieces of furniture, and piles upon piles of ornaments surrounding the many rooms. Seti focused on Tuya, who was now skipping over the many treasures along the sides of the room, and the majority of the ground; without making a single noise.

Seti spotted some carpet. Tuya reached the end. She peered over her shoulder, observing Seti almost losing his balance, and ruining their attempt at stealth. Tuya couldn't help, but chuckle as she watched Pharaoh's tall and slender body wiggle around the room. Tuya then stepped forward, and offered a hand to the Pharaoh. It took him by surprise at first; but he accepted it; and she led him around the rooms. The two figures finally made it to a spiral staircase. They small talked as they climbed; bursting into a fit of giggles as they finally reached the attic. Pharaoh Seti stopped and examined his surroundings. The attic was dirty and dusty, and filled with books, and small artifacts. Tuya told Seti to stay put. She left the room a few times; never coming back empty handed. She carried several blankets, pillows, and even some bits of food, and refreshments. When Tuya came back with the final load, she found Seti lying on the blankets, staring at the open window above; gazing at the beautiful stars in the sky. Tuya walked up to him, soon sitting beside the man. She dropped the refreshments between them, even offering one to the king. After, Tuya curled into a small ball, and hugged her knees, tightly.

"Seti," she started.

Seti's ears perked as he grasped a small beverage beside him. He leaned back, and stared at the young woman in awe, "Yes, Tuya?"

"Tell me about yourself. Like, what are some things that you like to do?" she asked curiously.

Seti shrugged, "I like food, even though I'm skinny as a rail; but hey, a tall man has got to eat."

Tuya laughed. He loved it when she did that. It was pleasing to know that someone thought that he was funny, or was just plain amusing.

Seti continued, "I love causing trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Tuya urged the man to continue.

"I've dumped liquids upon many of the guards around the palace." He recollected his many memories as the prince, "I've stuck numerous bugs inside the high priest's foods and wine. I've disrespected the gods many times, but most important, I've painted mustaches, and obscene images all over my father's monuments." Seti looked down and smirked, "But that was when I was Prince of Egypt. Things are different now. Things are a lot more serious. And sneaking away from the palace is the first scheme I've pulled since my coronation. It's refreshing."

Tuya now lay on her stomach, and supported her body with a hand under her narrow chin. "Do you partake in chariot racing?"

Seti sighed, "I participate very little; I mostly watch. These last two years, I've taken up the noble sport of archery, and hunting." Seti took a sip of punch. He noticed a lone bowl beside Tuya's feet. "Is that rice pudding?"

Tuya looked to the side. "Yeah, I brought it up here. Grandmother always thinks that we have company coming over, so she makes a lot of food."

Seti chuckled, "You do have an interesting grandmother. I wish I could meet her someday."

Tuya quickly changed the subject. "Drawing faces," she murmured, "You like art I assume."

Seti nodded. "I love art. I used to paint all the time when I was prince, but now that I'm Pharaoh I don't have time to paint. I always have chores, visitors and activities. Meetings with politicians are the worst. In truth, this is the most fun I've had in a long time; and I'm not even tearing down the Empire."

"I'm glad you are having fun," Tuya grinned. "I would love to see your artwork sometime. I think it's fascinating for a king to have a love for the arts rather than rash sports."

Seti started a new conversation, "What are your likes?"

Tuya placed a finger on her chin, "Boys of course. I'm sixteen, what do you expect?"

"Sixteen," Seti whispered.

Tuya continued, "I love horizons. I love being left alone for some odd reason; but having a friend is good for me. I can socialize to a certain extent." Tuya grew hungry. She sat up straight, and snatched a pomegranate beside her. She sliced it in half, some of the juice pouring out. "And I love fruit. But I think my most favourite thing in the entire world, is the river. I place my feet in that river, and I swim close to shore. It's so calm, and peaceful, that's what I love about it." Tuya crossed her legs, and placed a bowl between them. She grasped a spoon, and attempted to scoop the pomegranate seeds straight from the first half of the native fruit. She looked at Seti, who was eager to join her. She passed him the other half; and he shook his head, as he watched Tuya struggle.

"Stop," Seti ordered.

She did so, and looked up at him with a confused expression.

Seti looked around for another spoon. "Hand me the bowl. I'll show you an easier way."

"Okay," she replied quickly, as she handed him the dish.

"Listen carefully. Take the half that you cut, and cup your hand around the pomegranate. Loosen the edges of the pomegranate, but do not snap the edges of the fruit; or you will have a mess on your hands. Once that is done, take the spoon, and tap it harshly on the side of the pomegranate. The seeds will naturally fall out." Seti taught her how to eat fruit step by step. Seti ate Pomegranates all the time back at home. His mother taught him the quick trick long ago.

"That's amazing," she said in amazement. "I can't believe I'm being taught how to properly eat fruit."

"Trust me," Seti added, "You are not the first one."

Seti continued the previous conversation, "So you are an only child, living with your grandmother. May I ask how your parents passed?"  
>Tuya stopped, and dropped the spoon. She gawked down at the floor, and looked as if she was about to cry. The hot tears welled up inside her eyes. Seti, like any man, started to panic. When a woman gets emotional, it is almost impossible to calm her down without doing so herself.<p>

"Tuya, I'm sorry! Please, it was not my intention to hurt you."

Tuya nodded, wiping the tears from her majestic face, "It's still tough to cope with it sometimes. Two years ago, my mother was very sick. She died two days after her diagnosis. My father was losing his memory at the time, and it seemed that her death was eating at his body and mind at every waking moment. Father died three month later. He couldn't remember my name; he couldn't remember neither who I was nor he." She stopped and peered to the side wall; trying to regain her composure.

She turned to look at Seti in front of her. "Grandma is getting old. She could pass any day now; and then I'll truly be alone, trying to survive in this world."

"You have me," Seti said, drawing nearer to the young woman.

He could see a tear roll down Tuya's cheek. "I miss them so much." She asked the million dollar question, "Why did they have to die?"

"Turn to me Tuya," Seti replied.

Tuya gawked at the man in front of her; he was inches from her body. He then welcomed Tuya with open arms, and embraced her. He squeezed tightly. "I'm truly sorry for your loss. Please forgive me."

Tuya took a deep breath, "It's not your fault." After, she licked her lips, and parted herself from Seti.

"Here," he murmured, passing the bowl of individual pomegranate seeds into her hands. "What's your favourite colour?"

It was an odd thing to ask after such a dark tale, but Tuya would answer that simple, delicate question any time of day, "Blue."

"Tuya, are we friends now?" Seti questioned with a gentle tone in his voice, "Despite our social statuses?"

Tuya nodded, and shoved a lock of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, this was fun."

Seti bit his cheek, "Would you like to come to the palace? I'd be sure to give you a quick tour. After, we could go watch chariot racing; and grab a bite to eat. You could also see my artwork, if you wish."

Tuya pondered, "We'll see." Seti seemed disappointed. "I do have flower shop to tend to during the day."

A thought entered Seti's mind, his words cutting off Tuya's speech, "Alright, Tuya, I understand. I'm just letting you know that I really enjoyed being in your presence tonight, even if it was just talking; and with your permission, I would like to see you once again."

Tuya placed a hand on her neck. She watched Seti, as he played with his royal blue and gold uniform. He adjusted the fabric several times, and tightened the waistband. Seti ran his long fingers through his slick, black hair, and adjusted the Pharaoh's necklace to perfection. He could hear a lone horse neigh in the mid night air. Seti stared at Tuya, who was blushing at the sight of him. All was quiet for a moment or two, but it was Seti who finally broke the silence. The two companions talked for a while longer, before the Pharaoh finally said his goodbyes. Tuya quietly led Seti to the front door of the house. Tuya forced him outside; he observed the chariot that awaited him. With pride, Seti made his way towards his ride, peering over his shoulder, and waving his hands, gesturing a polite goodbye. She smiled and did the same before slowly closing the door.

Inside the house, Tuya turned her back against the door, and placed a hand upon her chest. She breathed heavy a couple of times, wondering what on Earth happened tonight. Several questions entered her mind, but those questions best not be answered.

_Chapter five coming soon..._


	5. Invitation

**AN: I totally forgot to do a disclaimer. I don't own Prince of Egypt or any of the fandom's characters.**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Invitation:<span>

Pharaoh Seti stood on his chariot with a bow and arrow in hand. He was positioned in the firing stance, aiming for a target that did not exist. He wore his Nemes crown accompanied with a blue and green shirt that was neatly tucked under his golden waistband. He wore a skirt, an armored one, made of chained metal and snake scales; in which shimmered in the daylight. He wore the Pharaoh's golden necklace as usual, and golden cuffs wrapped around his wrists and triceps. He wore broad sandals on his feet; and the fake beard was locked onto his chin. Tied around his upper body was a quiver, jammed with excess arrows. Seti continued holding that bow and arrow firmly in place, staring into the distance; whilst several people surrounded him; artists to be exact. The creative minds were busy sketching, etching and painting the Pharaoh riding on his horse and chariot; looking as if he was the predator.

The horse attached the chariot began to grow restless over time, and so did the Pharaoh. He'd painted many, but being painted by others made him stiff; so he counted the minutes before the artists would finally give him a quick break. Once the break was announced, Pharaoh Seti loosened from his position, and placed the props against his hip. As Seti stretched, the General crept up to his side.

"My Lord," the General said as he approached the Pharaoh; who was patiently standing on the golden chariot.

But Pharaoh was quick to disrupt the conversation, "General, can you tell me where my portrait is going? Is this waste of time going to be carved on a wall?"

"Inside the arena, my Lord. I would hardly call it a waste, for generations will see your presence." the General answered. "My Lord, I must speak."

Pharaoh waved irritably, "What is it?"

"Where were you last night?" he asked curiously. "Everyone in the kingdom was frantically searching?"

Pharaoh thought for a moment, and lied. "Was I not sleeping?"

The General shook his head, "You left in a hurry from the banquet. Rumours from many have said that you took it upon yourself to journey through Egypt. They watched closely, and said that you were heading to a small villa in the middle of the night; alone."

"So?" Seti said, soon wincing as he just realized that he'd blown his cover.

The General was as red as the sun. "Those rumours were me!" The General's hands clenched in anger, "How dare you be so careless!"

His shouting caught Seti by surprise.

The General continued, "You could have been hurt, you could have been killed! What if civilians laid their eyes upon you? Yes, you are king, but without someone beside you, they could beat you; they could rob you! Their lives be damned."

Pharaoh Seti rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Don't whatever me young man!" the General exclaimed.

Seti grew extremely cold, "How dare you speak to Pharaoh this way!" He pointed a finger towards the General. "You and your clan all think that you are so high and mighty, just because you are older in age. Who's wearing the crown General? Not you, ME! Why, I ought to put you in jail for contempt!"

The General lowered in height; he shook slightly, "Forgive me, your majesty."

Seti drew a heavy sigh, "I'm not a child anymore, and I'm not stupid. I can run this country just as good, if not better than generations of kings before me. But I'm bound. All that I hear around me is politics, politics and more politics." He took a deep breath before continuing. "So General maybe, just maybe, I could have a little bit of fun in my life that does not pertain to sex or politics." Seti dismissed the man, "You have my leave to go."

The General thought otherwise, "Be careful Seti," he added, "I just don't want to see you get hurt. I know that Lara wouldn't want that wished upon you."

Seti was silent. After, the General turned and was quick to leave the scene. Then, Pharaoh focused his attention onto the many patient, and some impatient, painters in front of him. "Are we done?" he questioned.

The all laughed hysterically. Finally, one called out, "No, my Lord! We still have two more long hours to go! Just think that when this is carved onto the walls of the arena, your future children will look at this masterpiece, and respect not just the sport of racing, but you as Pharaoh."

Seti grumbled, "They should respect me, whether there is a painting on the wall or not."

* * *

><p>All was quiet that afternoon in the humble flower shop. But Tuya was busy, gathering the many flowers displayed inside. She was currently arranging bundles for a young couple, impatiently waiting to be married within the next week. She'd just finished presenting four bouquets; only one hundred and twenty-four more to go.<p>

Whilst working, Tuya was dressed in a simple white gown; a short cut wig overwhelmed her long, natural hair; wrapped around the wig was a small golden band. Accessorizing her elegant look was a sloppy brown cloth, acting as her apron. Several petals and small quantities of stray water stained her clothing; and the vast table in front of her. She bore a small knife in hand, and snipped the frail leaves and extra thorns from the various plants. Tuya was informed that it was to be a purple colored wedding; which was odd; but Tuya didn't care; in the end, their store was making money.

Suddenly, a door opened, and the sound of a chime filled the damp air. Tuya did not look up at first; but she could hear a large amount of commotion that was erupting outside. There was cheering, yelling, and gasping with complete and utter shock. Tuya didn't know why until the individual took its sweet time walking towards the counter. Once within arm's reach, the figure stopped. She stared at the person's feet, and examined; her eyes rolling upwards. As she gawked at the figure, she caught sight of an armoured skirt, a golden waistband, followed by a blue-green tinted shirt, and a Nemes. She stared at the obvious man in shock; and dropped the knife. Her mouth was gaped open; and her eyes were as wide as saucers. Tuya shifted her eyes from side to side, and observed the many civilians gathered around the store's windows; peering inside with creepy stares.

"Pharaoh," Tuya whispered, scratching the back of her head.

Seti bit his cheek, "Hello, Tuya. Don't worry, the door is secure. I guarantee that no one will bombard your facility."

Tuya clenched her teeth together, and sneered. "Seti, what are you doing here?"

Seti was confused, "To see you." he said with pure elation.

"But, Seti, did you come alone?" Tuya became concerned of Pharaoh's well-being.

"Hell no, I'm not that stupid," he answered. "A few generous guards decided to come along for the ride."

Tuya coughed, "What do you want?"

"I want to take you to the arena. We'll have some fun, just like I promised last night."

Tuya rolled her eyes, and made her way to the other end of the counter. Seti followed her movements. "Like you promised?" Tuya started, "I don't remember you making any promises."

"Pardon me," Seti raised his arms in the air, gesturing surrender, "Like I said."

"Seti, I have an order that needs to be tended to. And just like you, I have responsibilities; that are on different levels." Tuya proceeded to gather the many flowers together, "Besides, you are making a scene. I don't want to be involved."

A crooked smile was plastered on Seti's face, "Oh come on, Tuya. You said last night that you love chariot racing! The men have their big races today. You will have the best seats in the arena." Then Pharaoh's witty expression turned into a pleading one. "Tuya, it starts in two hours. Let's go have some fun."

Suddenly, a voice erupted, "TUYA! WHAT IS ALL OF THIS COMMOTION GOING ON OUTSIDE?" It was Tuya's grandmother. Just like Tuya said, her grandmother was very old, with a cane in hand, and a crooked back. But as old as she was, she was a quick bugger. The swinging door behind Tuya flew open, along with her grandmother. "THERE'S HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE OUTSIDE, AND YET THERE ARE NONE IN THIS VERY STORE, WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE" –

Her grandmother stopped immediately; her jaw hitting the floor. She stared at what looked like the Pharaoh, standing behind the counter. Her grandmother was exceptional; she lived through two Pharaohs; so she could recognize a king when she saw one. "What the hell?"

Tuya cringed, afraid that her grandmother might drop dead from a heart attack, but instead, the old woman snarled at Tuya, "What did you do?"

Tuya placed a hand on her chest, giving her grandmother a sassy remark, "What do you mean?! I did nothing!"

"Well you must have done something terrible for the Pharaoh to have come down to our very store! I don't think he's here to buy flowers; he has enough of them at his palace!" She turned her attention towards Pharaoh, "Forgive me, my Lord."

"Tuya has told me a lot about you. I hoped I'd meet you soon," Pharaoh started.

Tuya hid her face in her palms when she observed her grandmother's expression.

"When did you meet this man?" her grandmother asked with authority. "It sounds like you two are familiar with each other?"

Tuya closed her eyes. The pitch of her voice arose as each word flew from her mouth, "At the banquet last night."

Tuya opened one eye, and stared at her grandmother.

Seti quickly entered the conversation, "I assure you ma'am that neither you nor Tuya are in trouble. I met this wonderful lady at the banquet last night. We got acquainted, and now we are friends. So I am here with an invitation to a great afternoon and splendid evening with your radiant granddaughter. But she hasn't given me an answer yet." Pharaoh waited for a reply from either woman.

Tuya and her grandmother locked their eyes with each other.

Tuya spoke, "The order has to be done by today."

"NONSENSE!" her grandmother exclaimed. "This is the Pharaoh! He came all the way from the palace to ask you out for a date!" Tuya's grandmother grinned, "I suggest that you better accept this invitation! Now take your apron off, and have a wonderful evening!"

Tuya mumbled under her breath as she slid the apron off. "It's not a date."

"Just go!" her grandmother concluded, "I'll finish the job!"

Pharaoh acknowledged, "Thank you madam. She'll be in safe hands."

A familiar sight, Seti held out an arm for Tuya to grasp, and like a proper woman, she accepted the gesture. Tuya huffed as they made their way out of the store, and into the hot sun; crowded by hundreds. Tuya buried her face into Seti's shoulder; embarrassed. "I'm so not happy with you right now."

Pharaoh Seti tapped her hand lightly, "Oh, I'm sure you'll forgive me."

_Chapter six coming soon..._


	6. Ruining my Chances

**AN: I don't own Prince of Egypt, or the characters; just the plot.**

**Reviews are awesome, I'd appreciate my reader's feedback! Please follow, favourite and most of all, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Ruining my Chances<span>

It wasn't long before Tuya found herself in an enormous structure known as the arena. It was built of stone, it was circular, and acquired no roof above their heads. Tuya remembered sitting by her window sill every day and night, listening to the whistling and the roars coming from the arena. She was always so busy with the shop, that attending these events was slim to none. Even though she was raised in a small village, shy from the noble kingdom, she didn't seem to have the money, or the time to watch chariot racing like her neighbours; so for Tuya, this was a treat.

Tuya stared in awe at the full-housed arena surrounding her. The vast noble blood and Tuya were sitting in what the Pharaoh called the nosebleed section; watching the many racers make their way towards the starting line. She leaned against the railing, her jaw still dropped from the spectacle in front of her. Seti couldn't help himself, but watch Tuya's every move. He smiled uncontrollably when he saw her drooling over the beautiful stallions; many of them Pharaoh's thoroughbreds. Pharaoh Seti sat poised on his game throne, the single crook draped over his arm. He continued to gawk at Tuya; hardly focusing on neither the crowd nor the racers.

Seti struggled, but managed to speak, "Tuya, do you like horses?"

"I love them," she quickly replied. "They are absolutely beautiful; and someday, I wish to own one." Tuya gazed at Seti, with a glint in her eye that Seti couldn't help, but ignore. "These are beautiful ones, none the less, are they yours?"

Seti nodded then bit his cheek, "Today is a big day for our racers. They are competing for a spot in the finals next week." Seti paused for a moment before continuing, "The best of the best in Egypt will be going head to head for the honorary title."

Tuya questioned, "What do they get if they win? Do they get a trophy?"

Seti bore a cheeky grin, "Bragging rights, money, and a handshake from yours truly." Seti placed his fingertips on his neck as he spoke; making a fool of himself for the greater good of the beautiful woman in front of him. The guards thought it odd to see his majesty dressed in a different tone.

"Why don't you enter competition? It's a noble sport. You are sure to be good at it." Tuya was starting to sound an awful lot like his father.

"Oh man," Seti gazed upwards, recalling the last time he fully participated in a race. "I'm so terrible at chariot racing, that they had no choice, but to let me win. They didn't want to embarrass me in front of the entire country; and by "they", includes "I"." Seti leaned forward clasping his hands together. He snatched his crook, and moved it along with his words, "Senet is my sport. It's a humble game that has been passed down by generations; and causes less casualties." Seti added, "It also keeps the brain spinning; and if you like sticks, I'm sure you will find it rather amusing."

"I see." Tuya responded.

Just then, a heavy hand touched Seti's shoulder. He didn't have to peer over to know who the figure was; that outrageous man, the Senator of Egypt. Tuya carefully watched with concern as she witnessed Seti's elated expressions turned into rather grim ones. Quicker than lightning, he looked unnaturally cold, angry and overly stressed. It was amazing for Tuya to see. She was slowly starting to understand how he truly felt in this type of environment. After overhearing personal matters, Tuya quickly shifted her eyes down below; observing the racers making gruff talk below.

The Senator whispered beside the Pharaoh, "Seti, who is that?

"None of your business," Seti replied; hoping to rid of the Senator faster than expected.

"Remember that you are my business," The Senator continued, "Now who is she?"

Seti answered back, praying to the gods that Tuya wouldn't here a lip of their conversation, "A beautiful woman from the village just outside of the kingdom. High middle-class; a florist per say. Her name is Tuya." Seti turned his head towards the Senator and scanned him from head to toe. "Treat her with respect and kindness."

"My Lord," the Senator laughed, "You can't just go wooing any woman off the streets. She's not of royal blood. Are you planning to wed the woman?"

Seti shook his head fiercely, "No, we are just friends."

"Tsk, tsk, caught you Pharaoh." the Senator snickered, "The words "Beautiful" and "Friends" don't belong in the same sentence."

Seti turned red, "No! Like I said, we are only friends. End of story! Now, what did you really come here for?"

Without warning, a scroll flew mid-air, forcing Seti to play hot potato with it. Finally, he caught the scroll and opened it with brute force. He read it carefully. After a minute or so, he looked at the man beside him. "Are you sure these reports are correct?"

The Senator nodded with a sleek smile that disgusted Seti to no end. "I'm afraid that the crops aren't growing as quickly and efficient as we expected. Prepare for costs to grow in our economy, and a possible-."

"Shit," Seti stopped the man mid-sentence. "We'll speak of this in privacy; later tonight perhaps." Pharaoh set the scroll aside, and soon one of his attendants snatched the piece of parchment away. "Yes, we will go further in depth tonight." He then looked at young Tuya as he drew a big sigh. "Are you going to join us, Senator?"

The Senator shook his head; it was something that he was good at. "No, I better not ruin your moment with the village girl." The Senator twiddled his fingers, and mocked as he made his "grand" exit.

Seti commented loudly, hoping that the Senator would hear his every word. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MANY TIMES I WANT TO BREAK YOUR NECK!" Then Seti stopped, and looked at Tuya in front, who seemed frightened.

Seti spoke soothing words, "Tuya, that man is the Senator of Egypt. Unfortunately, he is a colossal bitch. I urge you to pay no attention to him, ever!"

Tuya understood, "Seti, it's alright."

"It's ironic how he teaches respect, but gives none." Seti took one hand and placed it underneath his chin; the other grasping the crook with all his might, and laying the royal object upon his chest.

Tuya's ears perked. "What were you guys talking about?"

Seti smacked his lips together, and stared at Tuya with sympathetic eyes. He looked away as he spoke, "Nothing. It's just politics."

Tuya directed her attention back to the sport, and she wondered why all was quiet. Soon, Seti rose to his feet, and Tuya watched with amazement as the racers, and the crowd stood on their feet, and turned their heads to the Pharaoh of Egypt; as did Tuya. Pharaoh Seti twisted his head at his other associate, who was quick to hand Seti a flail accessorizing nicely with his crook. He crossed the two powerful objects over his chest, and roared with his deep, booming voice. "LET THE RACE BEGIN!" Pharaoh waved the racers off with the crook and flail; later, handing the objects back to his assistant. It was then that the vast sound of a brass gong was heard throughout the arena, and quick as a flash, the racers were off; running circles past one another. Like any race, the various fans screamed, and cheered for their favourite racers. Tuya's eyes observed further, and she could see many Egyptian people betting the racers for money. Almost disgusted, she looked to her left and watched the chariot racers make their way around all corners of the track, bashing the wheels of their chariots against one another. The race was only three laps in, when one contender was knocked off his horse, and bucked into the burning sand. Moans and groans could be heard from the crowd. Seti winced as he watched, for he instantly thought of Lara, whom was unfortunately trampled on by other competitor's horses before her; as she fell off her chariot during a simple exhibition race, in which she took too seriously. Luckily, the injured man avoided the other racers just in the nick of time. Tuya gazed at Seti, who seemed to be biting his fingernails. Something was obviously bothering him, but she just couldn't quite put her finger on it.

As time quickly passed, Tuya herself, started acting like a maniac; cheering rambunctiously for a particular racer. He'd won every single race thus far; and it was a close call every time. Seti's guards and servants couldn't help but wonder if their Pharaoh was being disturbed by Tuya's presence; but… he wasn't. He paid more attention to Tuya than the turn of events that afternoon. His mind was so far off the beaten track, that he often asked the woman for the statistics. The same question became too common, so she finally asked why, but Seti couldn't bring himself to give her the true answer. Both Tuya and Pharaoh turned to observe the next set of racers on the starting line. To Seti, they were tiny to the eye; but to Tuya, they were handsome, muscular, and delicious men. Her dark eyes were dream-like, and she often commented on how "hot" some of the competitors were; which lowered Seti's self-esteem considerably. It was a shame, for all Seti was, was a giant twig. He wished that he could impress Tuya physically, but likely, that was not the case. He'd have to attract her some other way.

Tuya turned back to Pharaoh, "Seti, what would you like to do after this?"

Seti was lost in thought, but was soon brought back into reality, "Huh? Oh, what did you say?"

Tuya chuckled, "I asked you what you want to do after racing?"

Seti contemplated, "I have some responsibilities to tend to afterwards. Would you like to join me? If not, I'd be sure to take you home."

Tuya shrugged, "Would you mind if I tagged along?"  
>Seti smiled; this was a wonderful opportunity. "No, I don't mind at all."<p>

Suddenly, Tuya felt queasy, "Pharaoh, I must leave."

"Why?" Seti asked. "And please stop calling me Pharaoh! It makes me feel…old."

Tuya responded to his statement, "Seti, it's just temporary. I'll be back in five minutes."

"Where are you going?" he questioned once again.

This time, Tuya answered correctly, "I have to use the restroom."

Pharaoh chuckled, "Why didn't you say so the first time? My guards will lead you –"

"No," Tuya smiled hesitantly, "I don't need assistance." She said as she bowed to Pharaoh; then walked past Seti without the turn of a head.

Seti shifted around to face Tuya, "But if you go alone –"

"I'll be fine!" she waved, and like years before, she disappeared within a single blink.

* * *

><p>Tuya quickly wandered the empty halls of the arena, frantically searching for the restroom. A few strewn people were out and about; purchasing food and refreshments. Others were small kiosks, selling goods in order to benefit themselves and the rest of society. Even though those strange people yelled, and taunted Tuya as she passed, she could barely hear their cries; all she could think about was the bathroom. She felt uneasy all of a sudden, and she didn't know why. Was it something she ate earlier, or was it Pharaoh's grand presence?<p>

After what felt like hours of searching, at last, Tuya discovered the restroom. When she felt relief, Tuya quietly exited the room, and made her way back to where Pharaoh and his people rested. Metres from her destination, Tuya heard a sudden cry behind her.

"YOUNG WOMAN!"

Tuya froze in her position, and peered over her shoulder. She observed an older, yet beautiful woman, standing with great occurrence. Several guards were right, left, and behind her; their spears ready for the spur of attack. It was then that Tuya shook. She didn't know who the older woman in front of her was, but something inside told her that she was in deep, deep trouble. "Y…yes?"

The woman's face turned into something unnatural. She shouted in disgust, "Is that how an Egyptian peasant approaches the mother of Pharaoh?"

Tuya's eyes widened. The grand figure in front of her was the former Queen of Egypt! How could she have been so stupid as to not have recognized her god-like face? Tuya instantly fell to her knees, and bowed before her, "I…I'm sorry."

"Silence!" Pharaoh's mother exclaimed, raising her thin hand. "Who sent you to Pharaoh?"

Tuya was put on the spot. What was she to say to the woman, for she did not know? Was she to say that a simple village girl befriended the very King of Egypt? Seti's mother would not believe her ears, but it wouldn't stop Tuya from trying.

"Pharaoh himself," Tuya said.

The former Queen frowned, "I say nonsense! Pharaoh would never ask a girl such as you to be in his presence. So therefore I deem you a liar, a traitor!" Pharaoh's mother stomped towards Tuya, and snatched the poor girl's wrist. The former Queen pulled upwards, and gazed her sharp eyes into Tuya's helpless ones. Seti's mother shouted in anger, "You look like someone who would hurt my son! Witchcraft I wish upon you! Disgusting," she let go of Tuya. Tuya slid to the ground, destitute; ready to burst into tears. What did she get herself into? Pharaoh Seti brought her into the family as a friend, but it was a dangerous friendship…for the both of them. Both individuals could get each other killed; only one faster than the other. Tuya could not help, but wonder if this ordeal was nothing, but a cruel joke. Was it just another well-done scheme created by the Pharaoh; who was only searching for amusement? "But I can create no judgement. Guards, send her away! Send her back to where she belongs!"

Tuya felt hands; hands that forced her back onto her feet. Tuya kicked and screamed as they dragged her down the hallway. Anger boiled up inside Tuya, when she saw that old woman's sly face gazing upon her innocent one; mocking her every move. She crossed her fingers; hoping that Seti would soon come running after her.

* * *

><p>The two guards that dragged, and embarrassed Tuya throughout the enormous facility, tossed her out into the hot sand like a bag of garbage. At first, Tuya was stunned; but once the sound of horses could be heard, she quickly moved to the side. When the horses passed, Tuya didn't hesitate to look back. She saw the two guards standing a ways back now; laughing, and insulting the poor woman, for doing absolutely nothing! How cruel it was indeed. The young woman rose to her feet, angry as the sky sometimes; but as she did, she unexpectedly lost her balance, and rapidly fell backwards. With the burning sensation upon her skin, Tuya found herself sliding down the side of a small hill, landing in a pile of wet dirt. When stopped, Tuya glanced at the atmosphere above her, and could hear the previous guards, and several others laughing at her form. She had never been so embarrassed in her life!<p>

Tuya observed her body; which was covered in unhealthy amounts of mud. After thorough examination, Tuya refused to move from her very spot; for she feared that she would be the laughing stock of the week. How on Earth did a spectacular day, with a special friend, turn into a complete disaster.

Minutes passed, and Tuya waited, and waited, and waited. She delayed for a familiar voice, to come up running; offering his hand, and welcoming her back into his loving arms. Tuya even imagined the scenario, but what she truly saw, was nothing; only whispers and cackling.

Without realization, hot tears fell from her cheeks. At last, she attempted to move, but found her ankle stiff. She yelped, before falling back into the mud once again. Could things get any worse?

* * *

><p>Seti impatiently tapped his fingers against the side of his game throne. His right fist dug into his right cheek; and he looked quite unimpressed. He was beginning to grow worried. He peered at his guards:<p>

"Tuya said that she would be back from the restroom twenty minutes ago. I order you to go find her, and see if she's alright." The guard Pharaoh spoke to heeded that order; and as soon as the man left, a new figure entered; his mother.

"Mother," he greeted.

"Pharaoh," she did as well. "You wouldn't believe what happened out there."

"What?" Seti questioned, irritated by his mother's company.

The former Queen answered, "Some woman tried to kill you! It's a good thing that I stopped her from doing so."

Seti's eyes widened, "Did she say anything in defense?"

His mother replied with no emotion in her voice, "I challenged her; and her response was that you invited her to attend the event with your majesty."

"What happened to her?!" Seti yelled.

Pharaoh's mother was taken by surprise at her son's words. "That villa girl was tossed outside. She's gone back home now, where she belongs." –

"YOU STUPID WOMAN!" Seti exclaimed, "Why would you do that? That woman was a very good friend of mine, and you just kicked her to the curb without my consent!"

"What?" Seti's mother snickered, "How did you manage to befriend a village girl?"

Seti slammed his fists against his knees; hard. At this very moment, he felt like throwing himself off of the balcony. With the many morons that surrounded him, he might as well end it all right here, and let Egypt fend for themselves. "Thanks for ruining my chances."

_Chapter 7 coming soon..._


	7. I Forgive You, Seti

_**AN: Chapter seven is here! Tell me what you all think so far, I'd greatly appreciate it! Just letting you know that I will be away for the Christmas season, and will most likely only be able to get chapter 8 done before I leave. I'll be back in the new year, so keep tight. Don't forget to drop a review, follow favourite and most of all enjoy! Check out some of my other stories as well. :)**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: I Forgive You, Seti<span>

Seconds before opening, Pharaoh Seti snuck into the villa's florist shop. He'd given Tuya a two day cool-off period since the incident that occurred at the arena; hoping that, that was enough time to catch her breath. He felt awful for the events that were placed upon Tuya at the facility, and he wanted to make it up to her; or at least try to. Pharaoh Seti quietly made his way into the store. He wore his traditional white robes and waistband, but did not bother with the matching Khat; instead, he bore a simple white headdress; something that petty villagers wore, attempting to hide his identity from the others; for he came alone. So far, it was working in the streets. Mind you, it was very early in the morning, and ninety-five percent of Egypt was still in slumber. Drawing nearer to the counter, Seti searched for Tuya behind closed doors, but she was not visible to his eye. So he waited, and looked at the many beautiful flowers inside the store. His eye caught on to some blue floras that were usually found on the shore of the Nile; the blue lotus. It was a perfect flower for the perfect woman. Seti snatched a lotus, and made his way back to the counter for a purchase. Just then, an old lady emerged from the back room; Tuya's grandmother.

"Yes?" she questioned. "What can I help you with? I usually don't get customers at six."

Seti coughed, "I would like to purchase this."

"One lotus?" she raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you buy a bunch? It would be perfect for your occasion." She paused. "Or I am assuming that it is a lady." Then, Tuya's grandmother squinted, and Seti knew that he was caught.

"I have a question," Seti started.

Tuya's grandmother furrowed her eyebrows, "What?"

"Could I speak to Tuya?"

Her grandmother smiled, and chuckled slightly. "She's at the Nile by our place. She'll arrive for work at eight, so I suggest you meet her there. But you do know that she's not particularly happy with you right now; nor am I; because a young man of your status should not be coming alone! And if you are, you should not be ashamed of your kingship!" Tuya's grandmother leaned over the counter, and swiped the headdress from stop Seti's head. She tossed it aside. Seti ran his fingers through his hair several times. "You are damn lucky no one else is in the store at the moment; or on the streets for that matter."

Seti curled his lips. "Heh, you caught me. Thanks for informing me, but seriously, I'll get the flower."

Tuya's grandmother denied the request. "No, I will not accept your money, your majesty!"

Seti insisted, "No, you, as in the people of Egypt, are my business, and so helping you with yours is the least I can do." Seti tossed coins on the hard counter; her grandmother bore a surprised look upon her face that made Seti smile. "Here's some silver. Please do well with it."

Tuya's grandmother, still shocked, said, "Thank you My Lord!" And so she fled behind the scenes, giddy as a school boy. Seti chuckled uncontrollably as he burst from the store, now taking shortcuts through alleyways. He hoped that residents would not catch sight of him, but he couldn't wait for the day that they could.

* * *

><p>Tuya sang soft and humble tunes, as she splashed along the shore of the Nile. The Nile was practically in her backyard, and before her shift every morning, she would swim alongside the river. To Tuya, it was refreshing; it was her exercise; and most of all, it was her version of fun. The river was the most beautiful thing in the entire world; it was pure, and god-like. She believed that she would retain her youth with this water; yet she knew that there was some evil within it. It was full of beasts such as frogs, and crocodiles; so swimming too far into the current would be unwise.<p>

As Tuya continued to play, Seti was hiding behind some reeds in the distance. He peered through the giant plants, gazing upon beautiful Tuya. He wanted to approach her as he did many times before, but for some reason this time, he was scared. Seti conflicted with himself, and was torn between the decision of manning up and reconciling with the girl; or giving up, and running from all that's been bonded before. Finally, Seti coughed, puffed his chest, and moved his tall and slender body from within the reeds. He attempted to draw near to Tuya as quiet as possible, but the noise of expensive sandals against dry dirt was all too noticeable to the ears.

Gasping, Tuya turned around, facing Pharaoh; who stood in his position with great pride. He wished that Tuya would smile in his presence like she always did; but instead, she covered her chest, and wore a frustrated, yet sad expression. The hardest part about it was that she didn't say anything at all.

So Seti spoke for her, "Tuya," –

"What, Pharaoh?" she interrupted. "What are you doing here? Did you come alone?"

Seti nodded, "I did."

"Go home Pharaoh," she stated bluntly.

Seti refused, "Tuya, I'm sorry for what occurred the other day. I did not know what happened until it was too late."

"I don't care! You should have come after me," she murmured, "But you didn't." She turned to face Seti with an unkind expression. She'd never been so angry in her life. "And now I'm the laughing stock of the country thanks to your mother!"

Seti shook his head, and sighed. "Tuya, my mother is full of pride. She does not know you. And even if she did, she does not warm to people easily. Trust me, I come from a family of stubborn people, myself included. But deep down inside, she is a nurturing, and tender soul."

"But yet she was cruel!" Tuya exclaimed, pointing a finger at Seti. "Excuse my words Pharaoh, but I must speak."

Pharaoh drew closer to Tuya, "Tuya, please. I'm sorry."

Tuya scowled, "You have no idea! I was thrown into the dirt, and treated like a Hebrew slave! A humble Egyptian woman should not be treated like a slave! She should deserve as much respect as royal blood!"

Seti neared Tuya, struggling to accept her with open arms.

Tuya backed away, confused as to what the man in front of her was doing, "Also, why didn't you come after me that night, or yesterday? Why now?"

Pharaoh shrugged, and explained. "I knew you were angry! So I thought a two day cool-off period would suffice!"

"Bull shit, this is still a part of your joke! You play the part well, Pharaoh!"

Seti was offended in many different ways. How dare a woman of her status speak to Pharaoh that way? "EXCUSE ME YOUNG LADY, BUT THERE IS NO JOKE IN THIS RELATIONSHIP! I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU THINK THAT?!" Suddenly Tuya's heart sank, and she grew scared of the man. His loving expression turned colder than ice within seconds.

Tuya staggered backwards, "Pharaoh, I" –

"SILENCE, PHARAOH SPEAKS!" As Seti continued speaking, Tuya felt cornered. "You should be grateful that I'm giving Egyptians like you a chance! I like you Tuya! And that's why I'm fighting for your friendship! I don't make friends that easily, because of my title! And for you to disrespect the opportunities that I give you free willingly is a disgrace to all of Egypt!"

"Forgive me, My Lord." Tuya shook in her place.

Seti continued ranting, "I also need to connect with the people, because they all seem to be afraid of me! And you should be proud that I've chosen you to be my guide! This year, festivals, banquets and other parties amongst many cities and villages will help Egypt remember who I really am! I'm not a cold hearted bastard like you think I am. I just get stressed! You have no idea what it's like to carry this crown! I am in charge of the entire country, ensuring that nothing goes wrong! This title is a burden, so who are you to say that Pharaoh has no idea! Appreciate things a little bit more, will you?"

Seti towered over Tuya, continuing to stare at her with dismal eyes, "Besides, I warned and offered a soldier by your side, so why didn't you listen? We could have prevented this situation."

Then Seti did something Tuya didn't expect. He touched her shoulders; bringing her close to his chest. Tuya looked downwards, and noticed that he too was knee deep into the water; the bottom of his royal robe quickly picking up water; just like hers. Seti embraced Tuya; but something inside Tuya told her that this gesture was wrong. Seti had hugged her before, but this one was different.

Without thinking, Tuya stunned Seti by quickly pushing him into the water. A large splash was present, and it wasn't long before Seti surfaced. His full body soaked from the freezing cold water. He shook, and was flabbergasted by her actions. Seti bore a neutral expression, whilst sitting up, and wiping loose strands of his wet, black hair away from his eyes.

Tuya covered her mouth with her hands; suddenly regretting what she had done to the King of Egypt. Oh, how she shamed his majesty, "Pharaoh, Oh my Ra! Please forgive me! I didn't…I didn't mean to-

Seti rose to his feet, and rapidly jumped at the chance. He tackled Tuya into the deep water. She gasped for air when she surfaced, and was greeted by Seti with a sly smile plastered upon his face.

Tuya was unimpressed. "You stupid," she held her tongue for a moment, "UGH! I hate you so much! Why would you do that?"

Seti responded as he cocked his head to the side, "For calling me Pharaoh."

Tuya was speechless. He completely ignored a mere crime, "W…w…what?"

Seti grinned; his eyes were warm and loving once again. "Seriously, I don't know how many times that I have to tell you. Stop calling me Pharaoh. Shit, I'm going to make it law, that 'Tuya is not allowed to say Pharaoh, Sir, Your Majesty, My Lord or any other noble name in the books, when we are alone.'" Seti then tapped the tip of Tuya's nose, as they treaded water beside each other. "And I'm serious about that."

Tuya couldn't help but smile, "Okay…Pharaoh." She teased, before splashing water directly at Seti. Seti didn't hesitate to do the same to Tuya. It didn't take long for the two to enjoy each other's company once again. Minutes later, when the two grew tired, Seti spoke:

"I think we should get out of the water, before the crocodiles get us."

Tuya agreed to that statement. Pharaoh Seti led the gorgeous woman out of the water, slowly. He noticed that she acquired a slight limp, but did not mention anything about it. Instead, he patted her hand lightly. A few feet away from the shore, he stopped in his tracks. Seti came face to face with Tuya. It was then that he grasped a small bag beside his feet. He pulled a living plant from the bag; it was a blue lotus; Tuya's favourite flower and favourite colour; how did he know? She blushed when he offered the sign of affection towards her. Seti was more than elated when she accepted the gesture; he just didn't show it.

Seti leaned forward, "I hope you're not mad at me for yelling at you; it wasn't personal. I was just frustrated. You aren't a disgrace to this country what-so-ever. In fact, you are an asset."

"Why are you frustrated?" she asked politely.

Seti couldn't bring himself to say it. "I'm sorry," was his response.

Tuya adjusted her drenched robes, and then placed a strand of damp hair behind her right ear. She smelt the flower, and was satisfied. "I forgive you, Seti."

_Chapter 8 coming soon..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't forget to review! :)<strong>_


	8. Senet

**AN: I'm Back! Happy New Year, means a new chapter! A special thanks to 534667lc, and the many guests who gave great reviews! Please read, review, follow, and favourite. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Senet<span>

"But I've never played before!" Tuya whined as she stared upon a rectangular game board.

"Come on," Seti urged, "It's not as hard as it seems. It's casual fun. No one gets hurt, or dies."

Tuya rolled her eyes, "That's reassuring."

"So what's the hustle?" Seti questioned Tuya as he practically dragged her outside; to where a lone board and two chairs stood still. After Seti and Tuya's reconciling, Seti offered Tuya to join him back at the palace, where she could be greeted properly, without any miscommunication. From the river, the two entered the kingdom; they found themselves outside. Seti, along with four soldiers, led them to a large structure, with some fabric atop, creating shade for whoever stood underneath.

Seti offered Tuya a chair, and so she sat upon it with great poise. She stared at the game board in confusion; wondering how on Earth she was going to play the game to Pharaoh's standards. She was afraid. "I'm just nervous, because you say that you are the best at Senet."

Seti scoffed. "When did I say that?"

Tuya furrowed her eyebrows, "When we were making our way back to the kingdom. You wouldn't shut up about it the entire time! I mean, what if I win?"

Seti moved a few of the heavy pawns onto the glass board in front of them. "Well then, I will need more practice." Seti leaned over, and continued placing the pieces in their correct positions. There was a brief silence amongst the two; most likely because Tuya was anxious; and she was indeed. As Seti gazed upon the woman, he could see that she was slightly uncomfortable around the many soldiers that stared upon her. The Pharaoh saw their cold eyes shift towards the woman every now and then. He scowled at each one, and once spotted by the Pharaoh, they were quick to stand erect, and glare back into the distance.

Once Seti was finished, he too, found a seat at the opposite end of the board. He held four sticks within his grasp. He slid his fingers down his false beard before speaking, "Besides, I'll teach you. It's quite easy once you understand the rules of the game."

Tuya huffed, "And if you've practiced nonstop."

"Hey," Seti said, "I don't practice nonstop. In fact, I'm quite busy."

Tuya shook her head. "I don't believe you," she said as she wiped some beads of sweat from her forehead.

"Alright," Seti started, as he rubbed his hands together, wondering where to start; at the beginning. "Alright, here's the board. I'll explain what the symbols mean in a moment, but first we have four sticks all with a light side and a dark side. We also have five white cones, and five black pawns. I'll give you the black for beginners luck."

Tuya sneered, "Thanks."

Seti continued, "As you can see, I've lined up the cones and pawns one after the other on the game board. Now, the object is to get all of your stones off of the board first. The person who manages get rid of all their stones wins. It's as simple as that."

Tuya focused, "Okay, so what are the rules?"

Seti grasped the four sticks, "There are two main actions in this game. Number one: throw the sticks; and number two: move one of your stones accordingly." Seti held the sticks above his eyes, showing Tuya the light sides and the dark sides of the sticks. "Basically, you count the light sides of the sticks, after you throw them. Here are the moves:

One light side up = one step plus an extra turn

Two light sides up = two steps

Three light sides up = three steps

Four light sides up = four steps plus an extra turn

And by sheer luck, if there are NO light sides up = five steps plus an extra turn

For example," Seti snatched his first white stone. If I have three light sides up, I get three steps." Seti moved his stones three blocks from its original position. "However, there's a catch. There are movement restrictions:

Rule Number One: There can only be one stone per game field.

Rule Number Two: If you land on your opponents lone stone, the two stones swap places.

Rule Number Three: You are NOT allowed to land on a stone of your own color.

Rule Number Four: Two or more adjacent stones of the same color protect each other."

Seti placed two other white stones beside his. "These protected stones CANNOT be attacked. Okay?"

Rule Number Five: You need to move your stones forwards, but if you cannot, then you have to move one of your stones backwards. If that is the case, you will lose your extra turn; only if you had one in the first place."

Tuya interrupted. "What if I have no moves?"

Seti spoke, "Rule Number six: If you have no valid moves, neither forwards or backwards, you lose your turn immediately." Seti took a few quick breaths before continuing:

"Rule Number Seven: Stones standing on the last four fields," Seti pointed a finger at the last few squares on the board, all with different symbols on them, "do not protect each other, and they too, have special rules to follow."

Tuya gazed at the first symbolic stone; which acquired three crosses on it. "What's this one?"

Seti bit his cheek. "This is field number 26:' The House of Beauty.' All stones have no choice but to stop on this section of the board, before they can journey forwards. A stone standing here can be borne off the board on an exact throw of five." Seti moved his finger onto a square with blue waves carved into it. "This here is called the 'House of Waters.' It's quite a dramatic name. You want to avoid this square, for it is a pitfall. If your stone lands into the 'House of Waters' you lose your extra turn immediately. In order to rid of the stone from its position, you have two options:

Option Number one: You can return the stone to field 15; which is called the 'House of Second Life'. If this option is chosen, your turn is over. If there is somebody already on field 15, the stone will be placed in an empty square behind the 'House of Second Life.' Or you can try behind door number two, and attempt to throw a value of four with the sticks. Now mind you, this move is risky, because if you fail to throw a value of four, your turn is over; and you remain in the house of waters." Seti placed a finger into the air, "But…if you succeed, your stone will be borne from the board, and you get an additional extra turn."

Seti slammed his finger against the next square will three tick marks. "This is called the 'House of Three Judges.' A stone sitting there cannot be moved. It can only be borne off the game board by an exact throw of three." Seti moved to the next square beside it, "This is the 'House of Two Judges. Again, a stone sitting here cannot be moved forwards or backwards. Instead, it can only be borne off by an exact throw of two." He directed his attention towards the last square with one tally and a plus symbol beside it. Tuya was intrigued, "Last but not least, this is the "House of Horus.' A stone standing here can be borne off the board on ANY throw. Got it?"

Tuya nodded hesitantly, "I have an idea."

Seti coughed, "Oh, and one last thing: On the last four fields, the stones are NOT protected anymore. Also, if a stone is attacked, it will be placed into the 'House of Waters' if empty. If there is somebody already in the pool when attacked, then you swap places as usual."

Tuya finished, "So to win the game, I have to be the first to bear my stones off of the board?"

Seti clapped his hands, "Exactly. Ready to start?"

Tuya bit her cheek. "Oh boy."

* * *

><p>"You're not too bad at this game, Tuya." Seti smirked as he placed a white stone atop of Tuya's. He switched places with her stone, setting her back aways from the board. They had played the game for quite some time, and Seti was obviously winning thus far; however, there was something inside Tuya that told her that Seti was attempting to lose; which seemed to bother her.<p>

"I think you are bluffing," she said bluntly. "Yeah, you are."

Seti frowned, "I'm not. I'm just going easy on you."

"No," Tuya said frustrated. "You are trying to lose in order to make me feel good. If I am to excel at this game and beat the crap out of you, then I need competition. I want to win off of fair play."

Tuya was right, but Seti was only trying to be nice. He wanted her to have fun; he did not want to clear the board within five minutes. Tuya threw the sticks, on the table; there were two light sides up. "It's all about chance, but once you know how to use those chances properly…it'll come eventually."

Tuya shrugged, scratching the side of her head as she moved her black piece two places. "Seti, I am having fun." She smiled.

Seti returned the expression, "Glad to know." Seti paused for a moment, as he removed his piece from the board. "Tuya, I don't know if I'll be able to see you for a few days. There are some important matters that have to be dealt with."

"I understand," she murmured, quickly passing the sticks to Seti.

He threw them. "But there is a festival coming around in the next week or so, would you…uh…" words struggled to escape from his mouth, "uh…go with me?"

Tuya raised an eyebrow, "Is this a date?"

Seti was taken by surprise, "A what?"

Tuya shook her head, and smirked, "Never mind, but yes, I'll go."

Just then, a voice could be heard in the distance; yelling the Pharaoh's true name. The voice was not of familiarity, and he knew that for a fact, it was neither the General nor the Senator clawing at his back. Seti turned to look, only to find a shorter, brute man with a messenger bag slung around his shoulder. Several guards surrounded the man. He was also accompanied by three high priests. Seti raised an eyebrow as he examined the man from head to toe. "Who are you?" Seti asked bluntly.

The man bowed, "I'm Val, a messenger from Avaris."

"Val," Seti repeated. "And why might you be here?"

Val bit his tongue, "I think we should speak privately, Pharaoh."

Pharaoh gawked at Tuya, then back at the shorter man. "No one's here, only us."

Suddenly irritated, Val pointed a finger at the young lady from across the table; he smiled slightly when his gaze met hers, "And what about the young lady?"

"Don't mind the young lady," Pharaoh replied, "These matters are of no interest to her."

Val was quick to answer, "Well, they should be of interest to her."

Suddenly, Pharaoh knew what the man was trying to say, "Is it true in Avaris?"

Val nodded, "I'm afraid so; and it's coming here to the capital. Please, we must speak alone."

Pharaoh Seti looked down at his feet, disappointed at himself, and what events were occurring at the moment. Tuya cocked her head to the side, wondering what the two were conversing about. Seti then shifted his focus onto Tuya, who was eagerly waiting for their game of Senet to continue; however, her smile faded when she saw a mixture of disappointment and sadness plastered onto the Pharaoh's face. She did not ask what the matter was, for he spoke his words first. "I'm sorry Tuya, but…I'm afraid I have to heed the words of this man. If I upset you once again, I am truly sorry. One of my guards will take you home by chariot."

Tuya answered the man, "It's alright, Seti. You did not upset me." Then Seti rose to his feet, and turned away from the woman. Before leaving, he turned to look back at the beautiful Tuya, and said, "Will I see you at the festival?"

Tuya drew a quick breath, "maybe."

_Chapter 9 coming soon..._

**_Please R&R_**


	9. Confessions

**AN: Here's a new chapter. Please Review and enjoy the story. Follow, Favourite, and there will be more to come.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Confessions<span>

Pharaoh and Val approached the throne room, and one by one, they settled in nicely. On the way to their destination, Seti threw a small tantrum; flinging his arms to the side with great force. He was frustrated; not with Tuya, but with other matters he wished not to speak of. Val stopped, and waited impatiently; as Pharaoh slowly walked towards the steps just ahead of the throne. Seti paused on the second step, and turned to face Val; approximately twenty feet away. Val waited patiently for Pharaoh's word; for he dared not speak before the King of Egypt. Seti pointed a finger ahead of Val. A shiver ran down his spine, as he thought that, that finger was directed towards him. Val quickly pulled a 180 when he heard the sound of large doors closing behind him. Val gulped as he turned back towards Pharaoh. It was just the two of them; alone and together.

Pharaoh slowly placed his hands behind his back in a kindly manner. It was odd to Val. At first, he was able to approach the king without hesitation; but suddenly, when face to face, and alone, he was reluctant. Was he scared of Pharaoh? He was! Pharaoh's presence was terrifying. Pharaoh Seti furrowed his eyebrows, and stared into Val's soul with wide eyes.

Seti sneered, "Are you a messenger from Avaris?" Pharaoh stood with great poise; obviously showing Val that he was of true authority.

"Yes," Val answered.

Pharaoh said, "A messenger should not be calling me by my true name. It's either Pharaoh, or Pharaoh Seti. Got it?"

Val nodded, "Yes, Pharaoh. It will not happen again."

"So," Pharaoh started with a slight bend in his back. "Val, what's the matter? Why are you here?"

Val hissed, "You know why I'm here Pharaoh. Avaris was hit hard!"

"Reports," Seti ordered; hoping for a swift answer from the messenger.

Val delivered, "As you know, the disease started up North. It killed the majority of people who could afford to put meat on the table. The livestock became sick; and one by one, they died. And the farmers fled. Where could they go where they wouldn't starve? The disease has flooded across the country. Most of the cities and villages have lost all livestock, and the drought has not ceased. Large numbers of fields, acres of grain, are depleting quickly in the East, where it is bred. Unfortunately, it has reached Avaris; and the leading lady has sent me to inform you of the situation. Everyone in my city is suffering. If they are not dying from disease, they are dying from starvation. We are in a famine now, Pharaoh. And we do not know what to do."

Seti slowly shifted his eyes to the side, "It's coming here you said?"

Val nodded, "I'm afraid so."

Seti covered his mouth, and closed his eyes for a brief moment. His father had never been in this situation; this was all new to Seti. Seti rubbed his temples, irritated, and yet again, upset by the current events. He drew a quick breath before opening his sinister eyes. "When do you expect the famine to reach the kingdom?"

Val shrugged, "A month I would guess."

Seti sighed, "How much do you need?"

Val bit his cheek, "I can't say, Pharaoh. Her lady did not say."

"Very well," Pharaoh said, "You have my leave to go. Be sure that her lady will respond to my actions positively. We'll give you 10% of our grains, and 6% of our cattle for now. It's a high number, but her lady and I have a good alliance, and for years, and I would like to keep it that way."

Val rejected, "11%."

"No," Pharaoh replied, jabbing a finger in the air. "Servants will be sure to export that 10% to your city by tomorrow morning. We'll see how you make of it. I'll tell you what…Val…listen closely." Seti slowly, yet gracefully made his way towards the man in eerie silence. When the Pharaoh finally reached the humble messenger, he leaned forward, and stared into Val's eyes with fire. "Tell her lady that my offer to her is final. If she questions, it will go within hours. Make use of the supplies given, and use them responsibly; and more may come, I don't know. But if it depletes in less than a week, I'm afraid that I will have to cut ties with Avaris, and her governess until the famine is over. Does it sound like a deal?"

Val didn't hesitate to reply, "I'll return."

Pharaoh smacked a hand on the man's shoulder, hard; sending a quick sting down Val's arm. Seti snapped a finger, "Great, be sure to return. Val, you seem like a trustworthy man, and a trustworthy man does not disappoint. Do…not…disappoint. Return on Monday, and bring with you an answer."

Val smiled. "I will, my lord."

Pharaoh Seti clapped his hands together, and sleekly smiled, "Great! You know what Val I believe you and I will get along just fine. We will have a long and prosperous famine together. Don't hesitate to enter the throne room if you have any questions or concerns. Just wait for my word, that's all."

Val returned with a gentle expression mixed with a hint of gratitude, "Thank you, my Lord."

* * *

><p>Tuya sat alone by the Nile River; plucking flowers from the shore, and ripping the petals off one by one. She'd been doing the same action for almost fifteen minutes, and started talking to herself whilst doing so. It wasn't long before she was becoming concerned about her well-being. It had been a week since her and Seti's last meeting, and it seemed that her friendship with the Pharaoh was dwindling and concerning; however, she couldn't wait to see the man. Just the thought of Seti made her giggle inside. She laughed hysterically as she gazed at the last petal on the lotus. Standing up with great ease, she threw the remaining portion of the flower into the air, and let the wind whisk it away. She threw her arms up, and danced in the night sky. She was full of elation, and she was excited. For it was the Festival of Fertility. It was one of rebirth and rejuvenation. She never knew what it fully meant, but it was sure that the royal family did. Tuya looked down, only to peer at her beautiful light blue dress that was neatly sown throughout the week by herself; and she was quite proud of the result. Next, Tuya adjusted her hair, which was placed into a nice bun; a single braid wrapped around it. She also made sure that her hair accessory was tightly in place. In her hair was the blue lotus that the Pharaoh graciously gave her the week before. She was a florist, and so she knew how to take care of her lotus well. It was still lively for the festival, and she was also satisfied with that result.<p>

One moment she was standing by the river Nile, the next moment, she was standing at the golden gates; quietly entering the kingdom amongst the other people. Many were invited for this wonderful event. This was the fourth public festival of the year; which surprised Tuya considerably. Now she knew that Seti was not afraid to throw a party whenever he pleased. It took Tuya quite some time to make the twists and turns around the crowd, but she soon found a familiar face…a face she was all too scared of. Her shy side showing through, she quickly shadowed back into the crowd; trying to avoid the former Queen. They had a terrible occurrence, a bad first impression, and she was sure there was to be another one. Tuya gazed at the elegant woman in the distance talking to an all too important man, dressed in lively red robes. She also saw familiarity in the man beside the former Queen, another face she disliked, the Senator. The two were all too annoying for her taste. Tuya had never conversed with them in conversation, but she was starting to see why Seti was stiff at most times.

Tuya found most of the nobles, but it was funny. She found them all except for Pharaoh himself; and she wondered where on Ra's Earth would he be? It was then that the banquet was set, and she followed the crowd. She ate what she could, not too much though. She did not want an upset stomach, in which seemed to bother her lately. Tuya ate well for the cocktail hour, and she wondered if Seti was looking for her amongst the crowd; maybe so, maybe not. After all, he did feel horrible for ending their session of Senet early; and leaving her in the dust once again. So, she wouldn't be surprised if he didn't bother for that very reason.

After dinner ended, there was a hustle and bustle in the distance. Tuya heard shouting at first, and then saw a sheath of grain being held captive by an unknown hand. An individual beside her quickly explained what the sheath of grain symbolized. It gave Tuya some knowledge about noble Egyptian traditions. Suddenly, the people surrounding all seemed to spread; and so Tuya decided to swim amongst the many fish in the sea. She looked around and saw that everyone was creating a circle; a circle of dance for the night. Everyone surrounding her clapped, and so she clapped along. They were then told to be quiet by what looked like a priest. He took it upon himself to be the announcer for the people.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen," the priest said throwing his hands in the air, attempting to quiet the crowd. It took a bit of time, but the audience managed to settle. Tuya couldn't quite see amongst the crowd. She was somewhat tall, and still growing, but there was always someone taller. Tuya went onto her tippy toes, and gawked around to see the priest hanging about in the middle. He continued:

"Ladies and gentlemen, now that the Pharaoh has cut the sheath, we will dance with man and woman tonight as a symbol of rebirth for the feast of Min. I know, we usually pair the same sex, but tonight is a traditional evening, and we have to keep that tradition like our ancestors did years before. Here's how we pair. The man will choose the partner, a lovely woman of the evening star in this giant circle; he has to choose. Up first will be the King of Egypt; our wonderful Pharaoh of whom we are honored to have with us tonight."

Tuya peered between the shoulders of many, and finally found sight of a tall Seti standing alongside the priest. But she did not pay attention to the priest; instead, she focused on the Pharaoh. He wore his traditional Nemes crown, with matching blue and gold garments; the gold shimmered in the night sky, making the King of Egypt all glittered and glamourous. He smiled slightly as the spotlight was placed on him, and scanned the crowd as the man was talking. Tuya teased Seti by hiding behind one individual; for she knew that he was looking for her. Tuya giggled as she saw his expression slowly change from slightly elated to his famous disappointed face that broke Tuya's heart every time. Once the priest finished, Seti started towards the multitudes of people, gazing at each woman in front, beside and behind him. Pharaoh searched, and searched. You could tell that many were becoming annoyed by the minute; but they did not question. The Pharaoh was eighteen, and not yet married; and every woman amongst the crowd either screamed, or cried. It overwhelmed the poor man.

Suddenly, Seti could hear a small voice in the distance calling his name. "Seti, Seti, Seti," it echoed. He peered over his shoulder, looking behind and squinting as he observed a blue bundle of joy tucked behind another tall man. Tuya then pushed the man in front aside. Seti's eyes widened, his eyebrows raised, and a smile gleamed upon his face as he gazed upon Tuya. He was now breathless, and covered his mouth somewhat in surprise. Tuya thought to herself, _"He really thought that I wasn't going to show, but here I am."_

Pharaoh Seti didn't hesitate to grab her wrist and pull her into the middle of the circle. Everyone clapped along whilst the music played in the distance. They did not talk. They didn't need to. Instead, they stared into each other's eyes. Everyone seemed somewhat pleased, except for the "felines" in the corner, who were miffed about the whole ordeal. Both the Senator and Seti's mother knew exactly who the young lady was, even from a distance; and they weren't too keen on Seti's decision. The General, tucked aside in uniform, clapped his hands with concern. He gazed upon the two younglings as they danced in jubilation. He saw a true smile upon Seti's face; a face he once saw when Lara was still alive. Then, the General felt something inside that hurt; jealously.

Soon, the night was over; but not for the servants. They cleaned the outside quickly before dawn approached. They did not have all night! Anyways, the night was over for many, but not Tuya and Seti. There was still so much in store for them. Seti and Tuya laughed at each other's words and corny jokes as they wandered the streets inside the kingdom. It was there that Pharaoh had a little bit more freedom. Yes, there were still guards by his side, but as long as his mom, the Senator and the General weren't around, he was happy.

* * *

><p>At first, the two sauntered, and then trotted; constantly asking each other what the hell they wanted to do for the rest of the night.<p>

Tuya answered when Seti asked the question, "Well, I don't want to destroy the place." Tuya then looked up, and saw a tall statue in front of her. For some reason, she suddenly had the urge to climb it. "How about this," Tuya said as she walked up to the statue of another Pharaoh that somewhat looked familiar. She pointed at it fiercely. "Is that your dad?" she asked.

Pharaoh Seti nodded, "Yes. He was a great King of Egypt in my eyes. He died suddenly, but he taught me everything I know."

Tuya looked back upon the statue, and observed some washed graffiti upon the former Pharaoh's face. She chuckled when she saw the fake mustache, goatee, googly eyes, and a couple of awkward tongues hanging from its mouth. Tuya gawked at Seti, who seemed utterly proud of his work upon his late father's face. He was given a licking for it, but it was one way to get his father's attention, whether he liked it or not. Tuya started, "Let's climb. For some reason, I just want to climb."

Pharaoh laughed hesitantly, and slowly backed away from the woman. Tuya was confused as to why he was denying her, "What's wrong?" Tuya asked, concerned.

"That's okay," Seti started, "I'd rather be safe on the ground."

Tuya couldn't help, but laugh. She clutched her abdomen, and attempted to contain her laughter, but it was of no use. "I…I…I can't believe that a man with legs taller than a giraffes is afraid of heights!"

Seti crossed his arms like a small child, and grumbled, "I'm afraid of falling."

"Don't worry," Tuya said, proceeding to climb the statue. "Your legs will break your fall. I can't help but wonder how on Earth you were able to paint obscene images on your father's face if you are afraid of heights?"

Seti rolled his eyes as he followed, "It was a ladder. And it took a lot of courage to do so."

It took time, courage, blood, sweat and tears, but Tuya finally persuaded Seti to take the challenge. As Tuya aided his climb, she had to constantly remind him not to look down. Once to the tippy top, Seti breathed a sigh of relief. He heaved, "My, my, I'm out of shape."

"Seti!" Tuya yelped.

Seti jumped, "What, what?"

"You're shaking."

Seti was bewildered, "Tuya…I…I thought someone was dying! Please don't do that to me. And what do you expect from someone who is afraid of falling to their death?" He shot a finger at Tuya. "And don't think for a second that I've overcome my fear, because I haven't."

Tuya slapped Seti's shoulder in return, "You are still alive, are you not?"

Seti took off his crown from atop his head as he planted himself beside Tuya. He repositioned his hair by running his fingers through it several times. Tuya noticed this and couldn't help, but question, "Why don't you shave like the rest of the men? Doesn't that head of hair get a little…hot?"

Seti flirted, "Oh, it is hot; but I wouldn't be able to attract the ladies if I did." The two laughed for a moment; gazing into the horizon before them. "Are we going to watch the sun rise?"

Tuya gently placed her head on Seti's shoulder. "I think so."

As she rested, staring at the night sky, Seti peered over to where he and Tuya's hands lay; side by side, not linked. Was it that they were both scared? Or was it that they weren't ready for that sort of relationship yet? Seti was. Most women would marry the Pharaoh at the drop of a hat, but it was hard to please a woman such as Tuya. She was so normal, and so pure. Seti attempted to slide his hand into hers, but failed when she adjusted her position. When Tuya finally settled, she caught sight of Seti's gaze; a look of desperation, and happiness.

Tuya cocked her head to the side, "What's going on Seti?"

Seti was hesitant, but he knew that it was finally time to speak his thoughts, and put them into words and actions. He was tired of pretending. Seti started, "Tuya, I'm going to be honest right now. I've been trying to tell you for a while, but I did not have the courage to do or say so."

Tuya raised an eyebrow, "Okay?"

Seti continued, "Tuya…I…I…" The words, again, struggled to escape his lips. "I…r…really…like…you."

Tuya sighed, "I know you do, we are good friends." –

"No, not like that," Seti interrupted, "I mean, I really, really like, like you." Seti didn't know how to say it any other way. "I'm attracted to you!"

Tuya was lost for words, "Seti, I don't know."

"It's…it's just how I feel about you. I want to hold your hand…and I want…I love seeing you, I love hanging out with you, and I love having deep conversations with you. You cannot say the same for me, but I know that…that I have deep feelings for you; and I'm going to let you know that those feelings will never change. My world is different from yours, Tuya. I mean, what does the word "date" mean?"

Tuya stared blankly at the man, but Seti was sure to continue.

"Tuya, this brings me to another topic. I like you a lot, and I like you so much that I want to make sure that everything you have is set and kept safe. I have been withholding other information besides my feelings for you." Pharaoh Seti grasped Tuya's hand; Seti was relieved, for she didn't pull away. "You asked me twice what was going on with my work. You were concerned, especially last week, and I'm sorry that I've withheld that information from you, and from all of Egypt."

"Spill it," Tuya said, irritated.

Seti placed his fingertips upon his chest. "Almost all of Egypt has been going through droughts; and there's been a depletion of livestock. A famine has emerged, and unfortunately, we caught it too late. I'm afraid by next month your village will starve. The famine will hit without warning. But do not be afraid, for I ask of you a favour."

Tuya's mouth was gaped open, "A favour?"

Seti nodded, "Tuya, I am trying my best to aid every town and city in Egypt as best I can, yours included. But I can't be everywhere all at once. I'll be here at the kingdom. Tuya, I need you to help your village, and save them from what's to come."

"What should I do?" was Tuya's response.

Pharaoh Seti grasped Tuya's shoulders. "The court held a grand meeting today to discuss the situation at hand. To every city and town we are giving two to three cows, and thirty sheaths. Without a leader, the food will not last. Help ration, and protect your livestock from disease. Please, protect your people. I want them to be happy…I want Egypt to be happy, and most of all, I want you to be happy. Please, I've never experienced anything like this before; neither has my father. Tuya, help me here." Tuya did not answer. Seti continued, "The only downside is that we won't be able to see each other until the famine is over. It could be next month, it could be years. Tuya, will you deliver?"

Tuya was disappointed. The thought of leaving a good friend during the midst of a famine was daunting; yet it had to be done. For the greater good of Egypt, it had to be done. "Yes, Seti. I will do so."

Seti smiled, "Good."

Then, a sleek smile of her own slid across Tuya's face. It was quick, but Tuya did not hesitate to give Seti a quick peck on the lips. After the sudden kiss, Seti was left breathless, and Tuya was bashful. Tuya murmured, "I'll miss you."

It was a shame they did not kiss again. They didn't talk for the rest of the night either. Instead, the two companions watched the sun rise; waiting for a new dawn and a new beginning to arrive for the better.

They soon parted ways. The famine hit hard, but it didn't cease until four years later.

_Chapter 10 coming soon..._


	10. Do you not Remember?

**_AN: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been more than a week. I usually try to come out with a new chapter every week, but it has been hectic lately. Please Read and Review! Also I keep forgetting to write a disclaimer. So, I don't own Prince of Egypt. Only a portion of the plot line in this fanfiction. Thanks to all who have followed and reviewed. Those reviews are greatly appreciated, along with new ones. _**

* * *

><p><span> Chapter ten: Do you not remember?<span>

Light footsteps strode down the corridors of the palace. Two individuals were met with others surrounding them. One individual, a 'she', was guided along the hallways with many soldiers of the palace at her side. Earlier, they had questioned the woman at the golden gates, but she insisted on seeing the Pharaoh. She told them that she was from a faraway land, and that she had some important news to tell the Pharaoh. She was followed by a companion of her own to vouch for her. And so a brisk man met with them, and questioned the individuals further, but the information was sound; the story never changed. They were clear to meet and greet the King of Egypt.

The mysterious woman was tall, elegant and slender; where as her right hand man was quite short and stubby. She was more beautiful than the night sky. She acquired jet black hair, in which was wrapped into a tight braid; not one strand covered her eyes. Bits and bytes of golden hair accessories were neatly placed on top, adding more definition to her beauty. She obtained sharp features; mostly in the nose and cheekbones, her face was slightly rounded. Her eyes were a deep black. Heavy makeup surrounded them, giving the woman cat-like features. She wore an armoured skirt with white leggings underneath. Leather boots were her shoes of choice. The shirt on her back was blue, and a leather strap ran across her chest. It was attached to a holster, and inside the holster was a small blade. The woman's outfit gave her a powerful appearance.

Again, her attendant was far from perfect. He was much shorter, and his hair obtained a brown tint. He was darker than the others, and walked in a swivel. He wasn't fat, but he was slightly heavy, and a messenger bag was slung around his shoulders. He carried bundles of papers in his hands, some fluttering away, and continuing down the halls. He constantly yelped, asking to stop for that 'important" piece of parchment, but the woman in front shook her head and carried on.

The two companions patiently waited behind closed doors for almost two hours. The woman tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. She needed to speak with the Pharaoh.

"Tuya," her attendant whispered, "Relax. There will be enough time."

Tuya couldn't bear to look at the man. She clenched her jaw, and spoke, "I just hope he remembers me."

Finally, after two agonizing hours, they were finally led into the throne room.

This was Tuya's first time inside the throne room. It was huge! From their end, the King was in sight, but was approximately the size of a pea. Drawing closer, everything grew larger and became a lot more terrifying. Tuya held her head high, unafraid of the Pharaoh grumbling on his throne, with a menacing look in his eyes. An enormous frown covered his face; making his outline very narrow. The Pharaoh didn't look upon the woman before him at first; instead, he turned his head to the right, and gazed into the distance, staring at the open Egypt before him. He grasped his striped crook tight, tapping it underneath his chin. Tuya then examined him further, noticing that he was wearing his traditional white robes, accompanied with the Khat crown. Tuya also noticed that his physical appearance changed. He wasn't as scrawny as he was years before. He grew a couple of inches, and was a lot more muscular in the upper body. However, his legs were still the size of twigs.

Pharaoh sat in silence for the longest time. Tuya was tempted to cough or stutter something small, but she knew that it would be unwise to speak before the Pharaoh. Finally, Pharaoh gazed at the woman in front of him. He scanned her from head to toe, and observed a beautiful woman with great presence. Tuya stood her ground after locking her eyes of fire with his eyes of ice. From what Tuya could remember, his eyes were cold, but they were not meant to be frightening. After staring at her for more than a few seconds, Tuya finally saw that neither his eyes nor expressions warmed like they used to . And then reality slapped Tuya in the face.

He didn't remember her.

Maybe it was Tuya that changed or their separation. But nevertheless, Tuya made a promise and kept it. She came back to tell the Pharaoh that everything in her village was free from the famine, and that as a gift of gratitude, the people would give back two cows. Presently, Tuya was a self-proclaimed governor in her home village; leading the people, and making decisions with the aid of her right hand man. With her leading hand, Tuya's village made it through the famine with only a limited amount of casualties.

Tuya was neither stirred nor shaken. She decided to give free hints to the Pharaoh.

Pharaoh's baritone voice roared, "Be quick," he said.

"My lord," Tuya started with a sleek smile upon her face.

Pharaoh noticed her bizarre expression, "What do you want?"

Tuya said, "Pharaoh, I am the leader of my village, located just outside the kingdom of Egypt. Just like every village and city in Egypt, I've come to confirm that the village Mel is free of famine and disease. Our result was successful."

Pharaoh rose to his feet, and slowly walked towards Tuya. "Successfully," he sneered. "How many are dead?"

Tuya clenched her jaw, "Fifty seven. Women and children included."

"Hmph," Pharaoh huffed as he walked past Tuya with grace. He towered over the woman, and attempted to crawl under her skin. But she did not budge; she did not fear the man. "How can you call that a success when so many have died? Fifty seven is quite a number for a village."

Tuya held Pharaoh's gaze, "It could have been fifty-eight."

Pharaoh growled, "Is that all?"

Tuya shook her head, "We are grateful for your contribution to our village, Pharaoh. You gave us four cows and twenty sheaths of grain. It lasted us for four months. We rationed our necessities months before the famine hit. To me, it was successful. We could have fled."

He waved a hand in the air, "And how does this subject work in my favour?"

"As a thank you," Tuya said, "Our village gives you two cows and four sheaths. With this, we hope that your ties with our village continue till the end of time."

Pharaoh Seti crossed his arms; his crook drooping over. He sneered, "What's this village…governor?"

Tuya answered, "Mel."

Seti looked up and pondered, "I don't recall that village. Is it current?"

Tuya couldn't believe her ears, "It's…just outside the kingdom." Her words struggled to escape her lips. "How do you not remember, Pharaoh? You've been there three times!"

Seti furrowed his brows, and pointed his crook at the woman, "I don't recall such a place. And hold your tongue! Remember who you are talking to!"

"I know exactly who I'm talking to!" Tuya shook her head, "Seti…"

Seti growled, "I'll accept your offering." Tuya was taken by surprise. "That's quite an honorable thing to do for a…woman…or a leader for that matter. I know that the Lady of Avaris isn't that sweet. Anyway, I've never heard of you, you are newly appointed?"

Tuya took a small step forward, "Four years ago. After all, you did tell me to lead my people."

Seti exclaimed, "I don't know where you are coming up with these silly stories, but you make it sound like I know you personally! I see hundreds of people every day!" He shoved a finger at the woman; his words more subtle. "I may have met you years ago, or just last week, I don't know, I don't remember. But if I've given you the impression that we have a personal bond, you must be wrong."

Tuya placed a hand on her chest and gasped. She was highly offended; and her hope for the man was quickly dwindling. Maybe they weren't meant to be friends. They were from two separate worlds. "Seti, we did –"

"I said hold your tongue woman!" Seti yelled, "You dare not speak my true name! I'm Pharaoh to you!"

Tuya clenched her fists; her knuckles turning white. "Whatever!"

Seti snarled, "Know respect Governor! Know respect or I'll break ties with your village. You are young, and if you are wise, you'd be best to heed my words." Seti then turned his back towards Tuya, silently dismissing her. Then he concluded, "Take her away."

Tuya refused to be thrown into the dirt like she was years ago. She was a totally different person now. She was no longer shy and quiet. She was an independent woman, willing to take risks no matter the consequences. Tuya struggled, "Pharaoh, you do not remember me? I made a promise years ago, and I kept that promise! I came back! I came back to you, Seti!"

"I ought to throw you in jail," he commented quickly and sincere.

Tuya screamed back at the man, "Throw me in jail! I don't care!"

"Guards, just get her out of the palace" –

"Great," Tuya shouted, "If you need me I'll be in Mel." As she was escorted from the room, Tuya shifted her body back towards the Pharaoh. "I have a name too, Pharaoh. I would have told you, but since you've clearly forgotten, it's not worth my time."

When the woman was no longer in sight, Seti slumped back onto his throne; constantly thinking about the woman that just popped in to start an unimportant conversation. He could have been in bed. That's all Seti wanted to do for the last two years. He couldn't wait to go to bed. He was sick and tired of his job, of his burden. Seti pondered, and pondered, and wondered how he knew this strange woman. He looked back at how beautiful she was. He couldn't take his eyes off of her! He couldn't resist the temptation of her luminous hair, her strong eyes, and breath- taking figure.

…

…

Seti felt sick to his stomach. How could he not remember? Why did he allow her to slip through his fingers once again? What was he doing? What was he thinking? Seti couldn't answer those questions; but why would he? She was back! His Tuya was back!

* * *

><p>"Wait! Wait!" Seti yelled across a lone corridor as he witnessed Tuya being escorted from the palace.<p>

When Tuya heard Seti's cry, she turned to face the echo. It wasn't long before long arms curled around Tuya's body. They were Seti's arms. Seti pulled Tuya close to his chest. Tuya was shocked at first, but soon settled when she realized that they were together once again; finally…reunited. Tuya was sound.

Seti attempted to explain himself, "I'm sorry Tuya! I…I just couldn't remember!" Then he started to laugh at the situation. "I don't know what's wrong with me! It was all just a blur!" He freed the woman from his grasp. His hands covered his face. "Oh, I feel so stupid."

Tuya chuckled, "It's alright Seti. I'm just happy that we're friends again."

Seti didn't like that word. "Friends," he whispered before speaking more clearly. "Oh my Tuya, you look so different. You're taller! And you look amazing! Your personality must have changed too …has it?"

Tuya shrugged. "A lot has changed in the last four years. I'm a leader in my village. I am the voices for my people. If you compare, things have changed"

"Other than you're beautiful," Seti added.

Tuya smiled, "Thanks Seti. You're a sweetheart."

"Hey," Seti started. "Let's talk somewhere more private. It seems that we have a lot of catching up to do. "

Tuya agreed, "The location is your pick."

Seti smiled the warm smile that Tuya remembered from years ago. He was back. Her Seti was back. "Perfect!"

_Chapter 11 coming soon..._

* * *

><p><strong>Please drop a review below! It only takes a minute :D<strong>


End file.
